HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A hidden magical world has refugees that seek the world outside the magical one. Some hide because they are tired of their world's rules and others hide because of troubles that chase them out.
1. Chapter 1

**HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT**

Chapter 1: The First Meeting

_Author: I wrote this snippit some time ago but never went any further. However, I never could get it out of my head or files so here it is. The premise is: a hidden magical world has refugees that seek the world outside the magical one. Some hide because they are tired of their world's rules and others hide because of troubles that chase them out. She was one of the hiders, a past that could bring death if she is found. If this story shows some interest with readers, I'll go further with it._

She sighed as she stared out at the city sprawled below her window. She'd lived here for twenty years. It felt good. No one had found her and she'd made a life for herself and baring a few headaches it was a good life and exciting. If there was any kind of down side it was not being able to settle down with a mate. She didn't dare. To be found out was death or worse. No, she had to be satisfied with the occasional one night stand. Even a boyfriend would be too costly.

Pushing that bit of unhappiness from her mind, she turned back to her desk and the pile of reports waiting her attention. Tired, she finally finished the last report and tossed it into her out basket. Yawning, she locked her desk, grabbed her coat, and escaped for the day.

The evening air was cold and damp as she climbed into her vehicle and made for home. Her apartment was modest and comfortable. After taking a shower and putting on a bathrobe, she made her way to her kitchen and rummaged around for a light meal.

When she sought her bed some hours later, she found she was far too restless. When this happened, she would normally give up and seek a nights sexual pleasure. Tonight looked to be one of those type of nights. Sighing, she made her way to her closet and redressed in something that was guaranteed to catch some tom's eye. Thus attired she caught a taxi.

When seeking a nights sexual pleasure, she went to out of the way bars and secluded hideaways where other outcasts met. Sometimes she got lucky, sometimes not.

Tonight, she decided to go to her favorite haunt. She had the taxi drop her off near a hotel at the beginning of the airport circle. This area was filled with restaurants, bars, dance halls, casinos, and other entertainments for travelers passing through the huge city. She bypassed the more popular spots heading for something more secluded.

Her steps finally took her to a dive at the far end of the circle. The crowd was a little rowdy. A combination of cargo pilots, airport ground workers and other flotsam that hung around the big airport.

She entered the dimly lit interior and garnered may a look as she made for the bar and ordered a bourbon on the rocks. She sat at the bar watching the crowd through the full length mirror that graced the back of the bar. Not too long after she'd entered, the door swung open and she watched a familiar face enter.

Sucking in her breath in shock, she watched him circulate then go to the end of the bar and order a drink. Her heart quickened. She'd always been attracted to him but of course he'd never suspected she was there since her disguise was impenetrable to Katkind. She could freely look at him at any time but never give away her desire. She cursed the necessity of letting him go and thought she'd extinguished any further desire for him. Her mistake! She hungered for him every time she saw him, even in his own disguise.

A wicked thought came to her as she observed him talking to people he knew. 'Well why not! It isn't as if he'd ever guess who she was. Why shouldn't she enjoy what she'd been drooling after so long. And after all she was here for a nights roll in the hay!' She convinced herself. Having made her decision, she picked up her drink and slowly wandered his way.

It took him a few minutes, but he finally noticed the dark beauty. He usually preferred blonds but there was something bewitching about this tall, well-built female. She was no delicate flower. Her body showed attention to physical exercise with her strong shoulders, trim waist, and slim, well muscled legs and she was tall. She exuded a sultry aura that made all the males in the room eye her with lust. Her brilliant golden eyes and fall of ebony hair were striking.

He felt heat wash through him as her eyes studied him with interest. He hadn't been looking for female company tonight just some companionship and a drink. Her eyes promised something better. He moved with her back to the bar and they made small talk neither giving very much information on the other. They came to a mutual agreement and walked out of the bar into the foggy night.


	2. Chapter 2

**HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT**

Chapter 2: One Night Stand

They agreed to go to a hotel she liked to frequent nearby, so they walked companionably the short distance, not talking.

He found her alluring and could feel himself becoming very excited about being with her. Her scent told him she was feeling the same. She wasn't given to chatter which he found rather refreshing and the silence between them wasn't uncomfortable.

They reached the hotel she had chosen. He was mildly surprised that she had a special room reserved for her use. He hadn't taken her for a working she-kat and he didn't think she was one. Perhaps she just liked the anonymity of casual encounters and used this as a safe place to have them. That worked for him as well since he couldn't form any lasting relationships either.

This was a three-star hotel and the rooms were nice with room service, he noted. He followed close behind her as they entered the elevator and went to the top floor. Her room of choice was near the stairs. She ran her key card in the lock. He gallantly opened the door for her and earned a warm smile as she stepped into the room.

He followed her and closed the door, looking around briefly. There was a balcony...that was closed at the moment, the room was a corner one, and the stairwell being close by told him she was careful about her safety. That pleased him, it meant she was street smart and intelligent. Qualities he liked in a fem.

She was removing her coat as he looked around. She smiled seductively at him through long dark lashes. He gave her a warm, lustful look in return as he too removed his jacket.

He tossed it on a chair nearby and walked slowly up to her. She had only turned one room light on giving the atmosphere a cozy look. He slid his arms around her waist and tilted his head upward since she was a little taller than himself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned down to nuzzle his cheek, taking his scent into her nose.

'Ohhh, he smells so fine.' She sighed mentally. 'I can't believe I'm actually going to do this. I've been wanting to for sooo long.'

He groaned softly at her scent. It was exotic, unlike any fem he'd been with. It teased him, making him wonder what type of Kat she was. He pushed that to the back of his mind since it didn't matter right now.

After nuzzling each other for several minutes, he turned to kiss her. It was hot and passionate from the moment his lips touched hers. They were groaning with pleasure, tongues dueling, bodies swaying with need.

His head was swimming, she was soo hot. He wanted her badly.

'Ohhhh, he's sooo fine. Gotta have him now.' She thought, on fire for him.

He could feel her desire matching his own as he began to pull her clothes off and she did the same to him. They continued to kiss and grope each other as each piece was peeled off and joined its partners on the floor at their feet.

With only their underwear still on, he practically danced her over to the big bed. He reached down and threw off the bedding then dropped them both onto it sideways. They rubbed their heated bodies against each other and rolled around the bed.

She could feel his hard cock through his underwear as he rubbed hard against her own dripping sex. Mewing hotly, she teased him by tracing his cock with her fingers, rubbing the damp head through the cloth.

He growled and panted hotly at her touch. 'Two can play that game.' He thought to himself as he reached fingers down to her sex and pressed a thumb against the swelling clitoris. She gasped and bucked as he began a firm, teasing rhythm. Retaliating, she squeezed his pole hard. He groaned but didn't stop his finger action.

She lost the battle as he drove her to climax. She cried out into his neck fur as her body jolted with pleasure.

Smirking, he kissed her hard as his fingers went up to remove her bra. He tossed it over the side and immediately attacked one of the pert breasts with his mouth. He sucked hard as his other paw worked her other breast. She moaned and writhed, her head rolling back and forth against the bed.

She couldn't stand to wait any longer. While he was busy with her breasts, she slid her fingers down his side and slid his underwear down releasing him. He paused and grinned wickedly at her.

"In a hurry?" He asked huskily, his eyes dark with passion.

"Yes!" She said simply as she used a foot to remove his underwear the rest of the way. She quickly pulled her own underwear off and before he avoid it, she lined herself up and wrapped her strong legs around his waist and forced him to enter her.

They groaned in unison as they joined together. She kissed him madly and urged him to get moving by undulating her hips. He gave up and obliged her, setting a hard, driving rhythm, he sensed she preferred. He had intended to be gentle but she wasn't that kind.

The ride was hot and fiery and ended far too quickly. She erupted with a subdued scream. She squeezed him tight and shocked him into joining her by slipping a finger in his rear and brushing his prostate. He came helplessly, bucking strongly from the powerful orgasm she'd pulled from him.

They collapsed breathing hard, hearts galloping, bodies limp and sweaty.

"No fair, I wanted it to last a bit longer than that!" He complained good-naturedly.

"Couldn't wait! Can take the scenic route the next time." She smiled, feeling amazing. He was a good lover just as she'd dreamed he would be. This night was going to be great.

They spent another couple of hours together before deciding it was time to go. They took a shower together, not able to resist another mating before drying and redressing. They talked of inconsequential things, never broaching the subject of seeing each other again.

It was with great reluctance, that he parted from her after getting her a taxi. His last look of her was her brief glance back at him, her gold eyes staring warmly back at him, then she was gone.

Shoving his paws into the pockets of his jacket, the evening having gotten a bit nippy, he walked slowly back to the bar where his bike was parked. He noted absently, that some moron had tried to mess with his bike and there were signs the intruder had gotten his just desserts.

He grinned wolfishly as he signaled the special security on his ride to release. He mounted, put his helmet on and started the powerful engine that purred rather than roared. He was soon zooming home, his mind still on the amazing she-kat he'd spent the evening with. He wondered if he might find her again. He was kinda hoping he would.


	3. Chapter 3

**HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT**

Chapter 3: Discovered!

"No! They can't have found me! I was soo careful and it's been so long!" She wailed in her mind in fear and anger.

She'd been in her other form when she caught the magical aura of another magic user. The other hadn't seen her, for which she was grateful. Her cover and her strong magical skills, succeeded in preventing the searcher from piercing her disguise.

Her heart was hammering with fear as she pretended nothing was wrong and continued her job. The area was a mess and she was having to direct the cleanup. She couldn't leave yet. She could feel the others eyes on her but since she was a prominent person, that was to be expected. But it made her even more paranoid.

It was with relief, that she wrapped up the business and left for her office. Sitting at her desk, she couldn't concentrate on her report. Her mind was consumed with the sight of the hunter.

'Goddess! How did they find me?' She wondered frantically. 'I've been so careful and my leader did such a good job of getting me away...so how did they come to be here?' Her mind went back to that terrible moment when she'd witnessed the brutal slaying of her mentor. He had been the leader of the Green Way Sect. They were a peaceful group, believing in living with nature and its creatures. They were especially well known for their healing arts.

The Sect was sought after for that talent alone. They had scrupulously avoided conflict, preferring to be neutral. Unfortunately the Red Force Sect wanted them as their own personal servants, to serve them and no one else as they made a bid to take over all the sects and be the ultimate rulers of the magical world. The other sects rose up in arms and a nasty war was begun that was still going on when she had fled after her leader's death. Very few of her sect survived when their hidden home had been invaded and those that had, were taken to serve the Red Force. She had been extremely fortunate to have escaped. Her dying leader had used his skills to hide her form, allowing her to slip through the Red Forces minions and flee to the mortal world.

She'd been safe here for over twenty years and now they had come here. Despite the size of Megakat City, she had never encountered more than a tiny handful of refugees hiding here. She had a forlorn hope it was one of them the Red Force sought but she truly doubted it. She was simply too valuable both as a healer and a powerful mage in her own right to not be their target.

Despite her formidable abilities, she was no match for their forces. She hated the idea of running again. It was quite possible the Red Forces had been searching for her everywhere and had finally arrived here. The odds of that being true were very good so that running wouldn't spare her. She didn't know what she was going to do now.

_Elsewhere in the city..._

"You are sure she is supposed to be here?" A huge figure demanded of a hunched form kneeling before him.

"Yes, my lord! The seer says she had picked up Aurora's aura here in this city. But it is vast and will take some time to find her. She has hidden herself well." He reported uneasily, uncertain how his leader would take the news.

"Hmmm, yes she was one of that fool Nemixor's best disciples. Well then, get on with the search. Have a sensitive posted with each squad of hunters. I want her found!" He commanded.

"Yes sir!" The second in command said quickly, getting to his feet and leaving.

In the shadows beside the Red Force leader, a small hunched figure glided forward.

"She will prove to be an excellent mate, my lord!" The figure's voice spoke barely above a whisper.

"So you say. I still don't like the idea of one of those sickening love and peace creatures sharing my bed." The leader growled irritably.

"I understand my lord but my information says Aurora is a fiery female, not meek like those pathetic things we are using as healers." He reassured his leader. "And her powers merged with yours will increase yours exponentially upon mating and produce exceptionally powerful younglings."

"She had better be and that is the only reason I'm wasting my time on this wild goose chase!" The leader snarled then left his audience chamber. He had other work to do.

_Megakat Military Salvage Yard..._

"Look out below, buddy," Chance shouted down at his partner as he sent a piece of equipment he'd salvaged down the ladder.

"I'm ready!" Jake shouted up. Chance released the piece and Jake deftly caught it. "Got it! Come on down and let's hook it up!" He called back up.

"Roger!" Chance called back. He made sure he'd closed the garage door before descending the ladder. Once at the bottom he strolled over to the Turbokat where Jake had the undercarriage opened and parts strewn below his feet. He was already fitting the new part inside.

Chance came up to him and gave him a paw. He held it while Jake began screwing it into place.

"You were out late, buddy. Have a good time?" Jake asked as he worked.

"Yeah, got lucky. Found me a real honey of a fem. She was hot in bed." Chance said reminiscing about his night with the beautiful gold-eyed she-kat.

"Heh, going to see her again?" Jake asked.

"It was a one night stand. Didn't trade names or phone numbers. I got the feeling that's the way she wanted it. But I gotta tell ya, I wouldn't mind running into her again." He sighed.

"Seems she made a real impression on you." Jake said chuckling.

Chance blushed, "Yeah, well...if you'd seen her you might feel the same."

"Oh yeah, sure." Jake snorted as he finished up. "There it's in. Let's get all this closed back up and take it out for a test run."

"Cool! Can't wait to get in the sky. I'm getting antsy." Chance said with enthusiasm.

His partner laughed, "You're never happy unless you're in the air."

"You got that right!" The tabby tom said simply.

Less than an hour later they were soaring over their favorite desert course.

"She's handling well, buddy." T-Bone said with a grin of enjoyment as he put his precious jet through her paces.

"Yeah everything seems to be running smoothly. Take another spin through the course then head home." Razor said in agreement.

"Roger!"

More than an hour later, they were preparing to enter their hangar when a frantic call reached their ears over the enforcer channel.

"All units respond! Dr. Viper has been seen at the Megakat Agricultural Station!" The dispatcher announced.

"The Agri Station! What the heck would he want there?" T-Bone said aloud as he pulled the jet around and took off for the eastern part of the city.

"I read they were experimenting with a new hybrid growth formula to increase crops." Razor said helpfully.

"Wonderful! And Snakepuss has decided he'd like to have it!" T-Bone growled as he came up to the scene.

"Sounds like it!" Razor snorted.

The enforcers were already on the scene and mixing it up with Viper's plant army and, as usual, coming out on the short end of the stick in the encounter. Sighing in resignation, Razor fired some helpful shredder missiles to chop up the more pernicious vines and sent a higher potency scrambler missile down the throat of a plant monster with a huge maw that was eating an enforcer tank. That cleared the area for the enforcers to be able to enter the building.

Feral might have been annoyed at their appearance but couldn't argue with the results of their interference as he led the charge into the small facility. He'd have been even more upset if he'd known Viper had already left the building through a back entrance before he'd been able to block all the exits.

"Oh!oh! Dr. Viper's trying to escape, T-Bone." Razor warned as he caught sight of the lizard Kat hightailing it through a field of tall corn. "We're going to have to go down there and try to snatch him. We can't risk destroying that crop. It's far too valuable in feeding the poor." Razor told his partner seriously.

"Great! I don't like the idea chasing that nut around a corn field on foot, Razor!" T-Bone complained.

"I know but there's really no choice. He appears to be heading toward where the swamp starts at the edge of the fields. I don't think he'll veer off too much. Set us down at the area he should be coming out, T-Bone." Razor ordered.

"Roger!" T-Bone acknowledged unhappily.

He landed at the far side of the field and on the most solid of ground he could find. He and Razor jumped from the cockpit and headed to where they had seen signs of Viper's passing.

T-Bone looked back at the jet uneasily. He didn't like the idea that he was so close to the swamp and was afraid the jet might sink into the uncertain ground.

"Don't worry T-Bone, I checked and the ground where you parked the Turbokat is safe." Razor said divining his partner's thoughts.

He had to trust his partner's surety and focused his attention on finding the mutant Kat quickly. They were in for a rude surprise. Viper plowed through the field and came out not more than a few feet where the SWAT Kats were waiting.

The mutant Kat hissed at them in anger then made a loud, strange call. An answering screech came from behind them. They whirled and found a great big walking mushroom charging up from behind the jet and heading for them.

Viper laughed maniacally as he ran away from them holding the precious notes he'd stolen.

Wasting no time, Razor and T-Bone fired their glovatrix's at the charging plant. Their concussive charges made it dodge but not halt its headlong flight. Razor managed to splat a tarpedo into his strange 'face'. That finally slowed it down while they raced after Viper.

They managed to catch him at the edge of the swamp but he whipped around and slapped his tail at Razor sending him flying into the trees to the right. He tried the same trick on T-Bone but the tabby managed to grab it and swing the lizard Kat into a tree. Viper was down but not out when behind T-Bone the mushroom monster, having removed its tar mask, was racing to Viper's rescue.

He tried a electrified net missile. It draped over the monster perfectly and it screamed in pain but still managed to swipe an arm at T-Bone and send him flying to join his partner.

As the SWAT Kats struggled to gain their feet and get back into the fray something strange happened. A glowing light struck the mushroom monster and made it shrivel up. Viper screamed in anger but didn't know who to attack. Not wanting to be caught he turned for the swamp but his headlong flight was halted by something sticky that hit him and sent him flat to the ground, gluing him there.

The SWAT Kats, still in the trees, were stunned. They stayed where they were and looked around warily. Someone else was here. After staying still for long minutes and the only sound was Viper's growls and hisses, they heard movement to the right of them.

"Excellent work! Couldn't have that cretin run into our warding circle. Idiot creatures, this world seems full of them." A voice hissed in annoyance.

"Yes, you're right about that. I'll be glad when we can quit this place and return home. I like it here not at all." Another voice said gloomily.

"We'll not go home until we find her. The lord is in a fine fury that we haven't succeeded in finding that little Green Way Sect witch by now. She is far more skilled than any of her kind." The first voice said bitterly.

"It does not help that she is capable of taking another form, even a male's. She's managed to hide her magical signature so well that we've been chasing our tail's for months in this godforsaken mortal world." The second grumbled angrily.

"No complaint of ours will change the fact that we must find her. Now finish your scrying and see if we get lucky this time." The first grunted impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, just hold on." The second answered distractedly. Then there was silence for long minutes.

The SWAT Kats slipped very carefully toward the voices. Through a patch of thick weeds, they spotted the pair. They were two strong looking Kats wearing strange clothes with red cloaks over their shoulders. One of them was kneeling within a circle they had drawn with chalk on the ground and seemed to be trying to see into a bowl of silvery liquid. Outside the circle the second Kat was fingering a huge stave that was as long as the Kat. It had strange markings carved all along its length.

There was a sudden flash of light and the Kat in the circle cursed and backed away from the bowl. The Kat waiting outside the circle cursed as well.

"No good! She's well and truly managed to hide herself!" The Kat in the circle said in disgust as he broke the circle with his foot. He began to collect the things in the circle and pouring the liquid, which looked like plain water now, onto the ground.

The other Kat continued to curse under his breath. When the area was cleaned up the two stood together then suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Crud!" T-Bone blurted in shock.

"Oh this is so not what we needed! The omegas were bad enough but now we've got magic users in our city searching for someone." Razor spat angrily, fear lacing his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT**

Chapter 4: Trouble!

"Well this is just great!" T-Bone snarled as he tossed his helmet in his locker after they had returned to the hangar.

After witnessing the strangers disappearing, the pair quickly departed the area. They didn't want to mix it up with Feral. Viper was still stuck to the ground, snarling at them to release him.

Now they were home and trying to decide what to do about what they'd seen.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, buddy. I'm not exactly jumping for joy either." Jake said as he zipped up his coveralls and pulled his cap on.

"But what do we do about it?" Chance asked tightly, his fists clenched at his side in frustration. "Magic is the one thing we don't have any type of defense against. We've been plain lucky all those other times with Mad Kat and Pastmaster. By the sound of it, we have a large group here searching for someone."

Jake gritted his teeth at that. "We're just as helpless as Feral in this. A large magical group on the hunt is just a disaster waiting to happen." He said grimly.

"That's an understatement." Chance said flatly, shaking himself and heading for the ladder.

They were silent for a while as they made for their apartment. They ordered a meal then went to sit on the couch in their shabby living room to brood.

When the SWAT Kats had left the scene, Feral was pissed. It had taken them over a half hour to discover the scene where Viper and the SWAT Kats had fought. By that time, it was all over and all that was left was a crispy plant of some type and Viper glued to the ground.

When he approached the prisoner, he stopped in horror. He was quick to hide his reaction from his enforcers but inside he was shaken to the core. Viper had not been trapped by the SWAT Kats. This trap was magical in nature.

Swallowing hard, he looked around quickly, extending his senses to detect any trace of the perpetrators but there was none. Still he hesitated. Before he could make a decision, two of his enforcers reached down to try and pull off the webbing and were promptly stuck to it. The other enforcers immediately gripped their weapons tightly and searched around. This trap was like nothing they'd seen before. Most wondered how the SWAT Kats had done it.

Feral couldn't wait any longer, making sure no one saw what he was doing with his paws, he quickly weaved a counter-spell and muttered the words under his breath. Immediately, the glowing web vanished and the two enforcers were released. They snatched at Viper before the mutant Kat could take advantage of being freed.

"Who did this Viper? I know it wasn't the SWAT Kats!" Feral demanded. His officers stared at him in surprise.

Viper frowned. 'Feral was right but how had known that?' He wondered.

"I don't know!" He spat.

"Did you see who did it?" Feral pressed.

'Feral seems awfully tense about this,' Viper thought as he gave a flat 'no' in response.

Growling angrily, Feral barked, "Take him into custody!" His enforcers jumped to follow his orders and Viper was hauled away. Turning to his Sergeant, he said, "Have CSI do their thing in the lab. You stay with them and file a report. The rest of you return to base!" He snapped to the other enforcers milling around.

Within a few minutes, Feral was alone at the battle site. He began to search the area. At the edge of the swamp, he found what he was looking for...a warding circle had been hastily rubbed out. He went to the center and saw the wetness there.

'They were trying to scry my whereabouts.' He thought, chilled at how close they had been to finding him. 'Obviously, my concealment wards are working well.' He sighed in relief.

Searching around some more, he discovered two sets of footprints...bare footprints hidden behind some brush. This position afforded the hiders a perfect view of the action in the clearing.

'Oh no! The SWAT Kats know about the hunters! This has just gotten worse!' He moaned inwardly.

Picking up a broken branch with leaves on it, he quickly erased all the evidence, doing a thorough job of it. He quickly left the area before his CSI team came out to this scene to process it. He would insure they only checked where the battle was and no further.

As he made his way back to headquarters, he felt as if a noose had been placed around his neck and it was being drawn tight.


	5. Chapter 5

**HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT**

Chapter 5: A Plan of Action

"Well there's only one thing left to do, Chance." Jake said finally.

They'd eaten their dinner and tossed ideas back and forth but none of them would solve their problem.

"What's that?" Chance growled as he crushed his milk can.

"We've got to talk to Feral." His partner said grimly.

"What?!" The tabby exploded. "Are you nuts?"

"We have to! This is too big for us to handle and Feral has more resources. They may not be up to par with our equipment but like you said, nothing we or they have can fight magic. But together we might come up with something." Jake insisted.

"Crud! I can't believe we're going to work with that stiff-necked Kat." Chance said, subsiding when he realized his partner was both serious and right. "So when do we go and see him?"

"Probably should do it tonight!" The smaller tom sighed in resignation.

"Wonderful!" Chance grunted.

Feral was working late as usual and he was also hiding. He was afraid to go home. The hunters were closing in and he felt safer here but he needed to go home sometime if only to collect some personal items. He rubbed his head trying to ease an insipid headache. He'd been trying to finish the reports on his desk but his own personal problem kept intruding.

"Looks like you're no happier than we are." Came a gruff voice out of the shadows.

"Wha...?" Feral startled jerking his head up and looking at a most unwelcome sight. The SWAT Kats emerged from the darkness and walked up to his desk.

"What are you to doing here?" He snapped angrily.

"Just listen for once. We weren't responsible for taking down Viper or his monster. We'd been knocked into the brush but before we could get back up and fight, a weird burst of light hit the monster and shriveled it up then a glowing web struck Viper. We waited to see what was going on and heard voices. In a clearing next to us were two strangers. They were performing magic and they were responsible for Viper's downfall." T-Bone explained quickly.

"But what's worse, it turns out from listening to these guys, that there are a lot of them and they are hunting for someone. The reason we're here is there is no way we have anything that can fight magic and we know you don't either. So we've come here to put our heads together and see if our pooled resources can head off a mega disaster. Maybe even Dr. Sinian could give us some help as well." Razor finished.

Feral just gaped at them. For long minutes, he simply didn't know what to say or do. They were right when they said the enforcers and themselves had no weapon against magic but wrong when they said he personally, didn't. But he couldn't show that he was capable of magic for to do that would draw the attention of the hunters. What to do?

Maybe it would be possible to get the help they were offering. After all, he hadn't come up with anything and he'd already admitted to himself, he was trapped.

"Hmm, we wondered what that strange sticky stuff was. I just thought it was another one of your special weapons." He said cautiously.

"I wish! It certainly was effective." Razor said, shaking his head.

"Alright, then...say what you're telling me is the truth. How do you propose we solve this problem of trying to capture what appears to be a large group scattered throughout our city. How do we ferret them out and then take them when they are capable of turning us into mice if they wish?" Feral asked.

"Well, I don't know if they can do that but I certainly wouldn't put it past them. However, they seemed fixed on finding someone. My question, I guess, is are they enemies or a different type of police and are they hunting a criminal? How are we to know and how do we find out?" Razor said seriously.

Feral nearly laughed at the comment that the hunters might be police. Razor didn't know it but the hunters were certifiable killers working for the Red Force Leader and couldn't care less for mortals but he couldn't tell the SWAT Kat that.

"I'd prefer to think they are an enemy. If they were police then I would think they would have contacted me to aid in their search. That would be proper procedure for all the police I've ever dealt with." He said.

"Hmm, well you might be right about that." Razor said thoughtfully. "If that's the case, then we need to find who they are hunting and try to protect them. That person could give us clues to their enemies weaknesses and aid us in finding a way to defeat them."

'Gods! He is so brilliant!' Feral thought in amazement. 'If I dared to tell them, they just might succeed but, no, the Red Force is powerful and has many soldiers at his command. The SWAT Kats wouldn't stand a chance not even with my help. I wish it wasn't so! I'm soo tired!' He felt as close to tears as he'd ever felt in a long time. Frustration weighed heavily on him.

"And how do you intend to try and find this person? It's the same problem as finding these invaders?" Feral asked for a lack of anything else to say.

Razor frowned. "Perhaps with the help of Dr. Sinian and maybe Professor Hackle, we could invent a device that could detect magic. It's the only thing I can think of." He said with a shrug.

Feral went still. 'Was there really a chance? If he could invent such a device, it was only a next step to developing something that could negate magic.' He almost couldn't breathe...a glimmer of hope was being handed to him and he was afraid to take it. Dare he take a chance that this remarkable Kat could do exactly what he said?

Cautiously, afraid to pin too much of his hope on this Kat, Feral said, slowly, "That actually sounds like a viable idea. But I think you will have to do this on your own so that the fewer Kats that know about it the better. We don't want those strangers to get wind of what you're doing."

"Huh! You're right about that. Well then while we're trying to do the impossible, do you think you could keep off our backs for a while?" T-Bone asked with a grunt. "And do we have a temporary truce during this dangerous time?"

"I think that's a reasonable request and yes we have a truce.. I still have to pretend we're after you but won't pursue anything. Meanwhile, keep me informed of your progress but tell me personally, don't leave any messages." He warned carefully.

"No problem and a wise precaution. Okay, tomorrow I'll get with Sinian and Hackle and we'll try to brainstorm something as fast as we can. I just hope we have time before someone is actually hurt or they find whoever they are looking for." Razor said grimly.

Feral shuddered at that last comment. "All we can do is hope. You'll find me here when you need me. I intend to stay at headquarters." He told them.

They looked at him with a frown but didn't respond. They nodded and quickly vanished from his office.

Feral slumped into his seat, his head was pounding. His life was now in the paws of a pair of vigilantes and they didn't even know it.


	6. Chapter 6

**HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT**

Chapter 6: The Hunters Show their Face.

Feral found himself looking over his shoulder constantly whenever he was forced to leave the building. It left him exhausted and tense all the time. He still hadn't dared to go to his apartment, but he needed some of his things, so with trepidation, he went during the day with his Sergeant in tow.

He had told the Sergeant he needed a few things before they went to city hall. Mayor Manx needed to see him for something. They arrived at his apartment without incident. The Sergeant waited in the cruiser while Feral quickly hurried through the apartment lobby and to the stairs. He didn't want to use the elevator and get trapped.

Barely panting for breath from his run up four flights of stairs, he peered out into the hall before stepping into it and walking to his apartment. Keeping his eyes peeled, he quickly unlocked the door and entered. He relocked it while he quickly and methodically went to each room checking to insure nothing had been disturbed. Nothing had.

Sighing in relief, he went to his bedroom and pulled out his overnight case from the closet. Opening it up on his bed, he began to pack. When he was finished, he stood before his closet. One side of it held male clothes and had a dresser and on the other held female clothes with another dresser there. On the female side, he pulled the dresser out. Behind it was a hidden door. Opening it Feral reached in and gathered some rather unusual things. He held them carefully in his paws and placed them in his case, wrapping clothes around them to protect them. He closed the case then he returned to the closet, replaced the dresser and stepped back.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he formulated the spell he wanted to cast. When he was ready, he raised his paws and chanted. Moments later the female side of the closet vanished, hidden behind a camouflage warding spell. It made the closet appear small and full of just male clothing.

Satisfied, he quickly picked up his case, secured his apartment once more and hurried back downstairs. He tossed the case in the back seat and climbed into his seat once more. The Sergeant eased them into traffic and headed for city hall.

Arriving at city hall some minutes later, the Sergeant parked the cruiser in the spot reserved for it. They climbed out and went up the stairs and through the lobby. Feral punched the button in the elevator for the top floor. Seconds later, they were walking down the short hall to the Mayor's office. He gestured for the Sergeant to wait for him in the Deputy Mayor's office.

Stepping to the next door, Feral walked in and saw standing not far from the Mayor's desk two strangers. Feral immediately wanted to flee and had to fight his body's automatic reaction.

'Red Force hunters!! What are they doing here?' He asked himself frantically.

"Ahh, Feral! These are colleagues of yours from our neighbor, the Wakanda Province. They want our help to find someone that has escaped their country and sought refuge here. I told them you'd be able to help them." Mayor Manx explained.

Feral swallowed his fear and was proud he was able to present a disinterested face.

"I can't really spare anyone to help with a Kathunt. The recent attacks by the omegas has stretched my enforcers thin." He said flatly.

"We understand Commander. We only wish to leave some flyers with your officers and ask that they just keep an eye open for the culprit. We'll take care of the rest." One of the pair assured him.

'Oh, I just bet you will!' Feral thought bitterly. "I suppose I can allow that. I don't promise a quick response, this is a very large city." He said blandly.

"Yes, so we've noted and it's why we haven't found our quarry yet." The other male said sourly.

"You've been searching my city without coming through my office first?" Feral said, faking his righteous anger.

"Please forgive us sir. We meant no offense. We had hoped to be here a very short time and gone without interfering with you authority, unfortunately, things have not worked the way we hoped. Our quarry is proving most difficult to locate hence our unhappy choice of making contact with your government." The first stranger said unctuously.

"I don't appreciate other police forces trying to conduct a hunt in my jurisdiction without checking in with the legitimate police of the area. It's poor manners, however, what's done is done. Give me the description of your escapee and I'll have it distributed at each of the shifts." Feral said with a grunt of annoyance. He had no intention of doing it though.

"Thank you, Commander. Here is the picture we have of her. It's a few years old though." The first stranger said quietly, as he handed over an old image.

"How long has she been on the run?" He asked wondering how they would explain the lengthy time period.

"Ohh, a few years. We've been searching everywhere for her. You are the fortieth city we've been to looking for her." The second stranger said flatly.

Feral raised his brows in fake consternation. "That's a long time to keep searching for someone. Usually it's a cold case by now and only occasionally checked on when there's a lead. You must have a very good budget to continue a case this long." He said, commenting without really asking a question.

"We do and she's important enough to warrant a long search." The first stranger said solemnly.

"Hmm, so what is she guilty of and how dangerous is she?" He asked as a good police officer would.

The first stranger frowned unhappily but answered. "She killed a prominent leader and she is considered very dangerous."

"Humph! Alright, we'll do what we can!" Feral said noncommitally.

"Excellent, Feral. I hope your search will bear fruit for our guests. I hope Mr. Lins that you are able to enjoy our city during your stay even though the reason is not a happy one. If you have any problems, please don't hesitate to contact my Deputy Mayor, Calico Briggs." Mayor Manx said politely.

"Thank you, Mayor Manx. We appreciate the assistance you've given us. If you'll excuse us, we have some leads to follow up on." The first stranger, Mr. Lins, said, making a move to leave.

"Just a minute! I have not given you permission to continue to search in my city. I will have to insist that you check in with me on a periodic basis. I will need to know where you are and how many people you have with you." Feral demanded.

"Surely that won't be necessary, Commander?" Lins objected. They didn't want the mortal world interfering with them anymore than they already were.

"Sorry, you have no choice. Besides, it's for your own safety. The omegas have a distressing habit of attacking the city without warning and I wouldn't want to be responsible for one of your people being hurt or even killed by them." Feral said with an uncompromising stare.

"I'm afraid he's right, Mr. Lins. I'm sorry to say, those pesky omegas do make a mess of my city on a fairly regular basis. It's not good for future relations between our countries to have visitors harmed because they went to areas known to attract trouble." Mayor Manx said, surprising Feral by supporting him.

Growling mentally, Lins was really unhappy now. "Very well sir, I bow to your experience in this matter. I will give you a list of my operatives and will check in with you once a week. Will that be sufficient?" He asked trying to remain civil.

Feral snickered inwardly. He could see Lins was seething inside and he knew for certain, the soldier would only give him his most visible operatives but not all of them and the report he would receive would be distressingly bare of information but he didn't care. Whatever he could do to hamstring Lins' activities, he would do.

"No, but it will do for now." He conceded, pleased that he got this much from the Red Force officer.

Lins nodded his head jerkily then he and his companion departed quickly before Feral could stop them with something else.

Feral waited a few minutes before leaving himself. He was grateful that he'd left the Sergeant in Ms. Briggs' office. He didn't want word to get out about the hunters or the image of himself being handed out to his officers. He kept it all to himself.

He looked down at the picture again for a moment. It was a picture of his true self a year before the hell descended on the Green Way Sect. Shaking his head, he tucked the pictures inside his coat and went to collect the Sergeant and return to his office.

The only good thing that had come of the meeting was he would at least know who some of the hunters were and he'd managed to stonewall Lins as much as he dared. Feral knew it wouldn't stop them hunting him though. He prayed that Razor would be able to come up with a way to find them and to have gone on to figure out a way to neutralize them.


	7. Chapter 7

**HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT**

Chapter 7: Caught!

The next day, Razor left his partner to run the garage while he pursued his research into finding a way to detect magic users and the possibility of temporarily negating it. He went to see Dr. Sinian first.

Visitors to the Megakat Museum of Natural History got a rare treat, the sight of one of the SWAT Kats. Razor garnered many a look and excited whisperings as he strode through the main doors of the museum.

"Can you tell me where I can find Dr. Sinian." He asked of the security guard at the entrance.

The guard blinked. Normally he didn't see these guys unless there was trouble but he knew for a fact the museum was blissfully peaceful for once. Shaking himself, he quickly answered the colorful figure.

"Oh, certainly. She's on the third floor, right hall after you get off the elevator. She's monitoring the set up of the new Babylonian Exhibit." He told Razor.

"Thanks!" The smaller of the SWAT Kats said gruffly.

He moved off quickly for one of the elevators. Getting on he had to pretend to ignore all the looks he was getting by the other riders on the car. When it reached the third floor, he quickly moved ahead of the group sharing the car with him and strode down the appropriate hall. He soon reached a door that was closed but had a sign telling of the new exhibit that would soon be opened.

He opened the door and slipped in. The vast room was noisy with hammering, sawing, calls for equipment, and the voice of Dr. Sinian directing someone. He zeroed in on that voice and soon found her behind a huge display board talking to a sturdy, grey male tabby wearing work clothes.

He walked up behind her. The grey tom gaped at him in surprise which made Dr. Sinian realize someone unusual was behind her. Turning around she too blinked in surprise.

"Ah...Razor...what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need your help urgently. Sorry to pull you away from a project. " He apologized.

"It's alright, Razor. You guys only ask when it's an emergency anyway. Just a moment." She said with a small smile then turned to the grey tabby and gave him some instructions. "Alright, shall we go to my office?" She asked him.

"Yes. This is pretty hush hush and not for everyone's ears." Razor said seriously.

Dr. Sinian's face creased in a frown as she quickly led the smaller of the SWAT Kats to her fourth floor office. She told her secretary that she was not to be disturbed and went into her office with Razor. Insuring the door was locked, she made her way to her desk and sat down. Razor took a seat in front of it.

"Okay, here's what's going on..." Razor began telling her what he and T-Bone had witnessed, the fact they had been in contact with Feral and what he hoped to accomplish.

"Oh my, this is serious. What kind of help do you need from me?" She asked.

"I thought with the information you have access to on all things magical that you could help Professor Hackle and I come up with what we need to find these guys and perhaps neutralize them." Razor said.

"Hmmm, well there are a couple of books from Queen Callista's time that might be useful. I'm assuming we need to do this quickly so I'm going to have to bring my assistant up to date with the project I'm already involved with so that we can go see the Professor. If you'll wait here for a bit, Razor, I'll hurry as fast as I can." Dr. Sinian said, coming to a rapid decision.

"Thanks for doing this. I know its tough to leave a project. It's always disruptive." Razor said in commiseration.

"Yes, well it certainly can be but I don't think I would have it any other way when my expertise can make a difference in protecting our city." She said with a smile then left.

Less than a half hour later, Dr. Sinian was getting a breathless ride on a cyclotron racing through city traffic and heading for Professor Hackle's more remote home/lab. As he reached the gates, the security system recognized him and opened them allowing him to drive up to the huge rolling doors of the Professor's lab. They had to wait a few minutes but soon the door rolled up and Razor drove in. Stopping the bike just inside, he got off then helped Dr. Sinian to dismount. Leaving the helmets on the seat, they walked up to where the Professor was just arriving.

"Razor! You should have called my boy, I would have had the door open for you." The Professor said reaching them.

"That's okay, Professor. It's an emergency. Have you met Dr. Sinian before?" He asked.

"Why no. But I've heard much about you my dear." He said warmly shaking her paw.

"Thank you! I know a lot about you to. Impressive lab facility you have here." She said looking around.

"Thank you. To what do I owe this unusual visit?" He asked leading them to a small worktable area where they could sit and talk.

They took seats and Razor explained again what was going on.

Professor Hackle's eyes widened in worried concern. "Oh my! This is serious. Magic is the one things I've always dreaded since we have no defense against. That's because it defies any form of logic I could apply to it." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah, me too but we've got to try and come up with some way to detect it and to defeat or neutralize it." Razor said.

"But, my boy, the only way to do that is to have someone or thing with magic so that we can use our equipment to study it then find a way to neutralize it. But without anything to go by we're only theorizing and that's really not going to help make what you need." Hackle said spreading his paws in frustration.

"Hmm, perhaps some of the artifacts I have at the museum will have enough residue of magic on them to help you." Dr. Sinian said giving them a questioning look.

"Perhaps..." Hackle said not completely certain it would help.

"It's a start. We've got nothing else. I'd suggest MadKats Jack-In-The-Box but its demon inside is far too dangerous." Razor said with a sigh.

"Well then, let's go back to the museum and see if I have anything that will work." Dr. Sinian said getting up.

"While you do that, I'll do some research on this and see what I can come up with." Hackle said distractedly.

"Right. Be back in a little while." Razor said also getting up and leaving with the doctor for his bike. Soon they were zooming back to the museum.

While Razor, Dr. Sinian, and Professor Hackle tackled the problem, Feral was having problems of his own. He was getting a nasty picture of how large a group of hunters were in his city.

Even though the hunter leader had only given him a small list of his people that were there, Feral could extrapolate just how many more were really there. He was really trapped and it scared him.

It was only a matter of time before one of the hunters got lucky and he got careless. It was extremely exhausting to be on alert at all times. So it was not surprising when the worst distraction that could happen now caused him to briefly reveal himself right when a hunter was near.

More than a couple of weeks after Razor began to work on the problem, the Pastmaster decided to roar into town. It was a mess of dinosaurs again and the kidnapping of the Deputy Mayor.

The crafty devil had snuck in from outside the city limits instead of at city hall. The dinosaurs were distractions at the nuclear power plant while the wizard went another direction and slipped up on Callie as she stood with the Mayor at yet another dedication of his honor, this time at a new commemorative garden for fallen enforcers (the old one was full). Feral was standing by the Mayor's side with some of his officers and a small crowd of interested Katizens as they stood near the statue of an enforcer in full armor.

Just as he was about to give his speech, the Mayor was rudely interrupted by the Pastmaster appearing suddenly aboard a pterodactyl. He swooped low and snatched Callie from the platform, knocking Feral over.

Fortunately, when Callie saw the Pastmaster she had just enough time to push the button on the communicator she carried. Before the wizard could make a clean getaway, the SWAT Kats were on the scene with a squad of enforcer choppers coming up in the distance.

They chased him back to the cemetery then shot his ride from under him. They flung a net missile at Callie and managed to catch her before she could hit the ground. The Pastmaster hit with a thud but jumped to his feet again in a fury. He shot his watch at the Turbokat and the enforcer choppers that were protecting them while they got the Deputy Mayor to safety.

Not having a lot of time, T-Bone arrowed the jet away a short distance and went low while Razor cut the lines to release Callie on the ground. The netting fell away so that she could escape while the Turbokat went back to the battle.

Knowing he was losing, the Pastmaster fired on them as he ran off through the cemetery using huge mausoleums and trees to hide behind. He was trying to get a clear space to open a portal but the SWAT Kats were harrying him too much. Feral managed to finally catch up to the battle site on foot. He took in the standoff and knew this had to end quickly before the Pastmaster managed to send someone back in time.

Looking around quickly, he noted he was alone. It was just as the Pastmaster succeeded in opening a portal, that Feral hurriedly cast a spell that shot the Pastmaster into his own portal without taking anyone else with him. He vanished with a scream of fury probably because he'd detected some other magic user had sent him into another dimension instead of his own past. He wouldn't be back for a very long time or maybe never.

Feral was relieved his spell had worked. He gathered up his troops and checked to see if Ms. Briggs was alright. He also checked to see if the dinosaurs his radio had informed him had been rampaging, were taken care of. He was relieved to hear everything was under control with the dinos knocked out with gas and on their way to the zoo. That done, he joined the others as they gathered again at the statue and continued the aborted ceremony.

No longer needed, the SWAT Kats headed home. Razor was frowning. Something about what happened bothered him.

"T-Bone did you notice something strange about how the Pastmaster managed to fall into his own portal?" Razor asked as he changed clothes.

"Yeah. It didn't look like he had made the choice himself. Our magic users, you think?" T-Bone asked as he too pulled his g-suit off.

"Possible. It would make sense they wouldn't want a rogue around causing trouble while they are searching." Jake said grimly.

"It was nice they did it even though it still leaves us with a possibly more dangerous problem than the Pastmaster ever was." Chance said grimacing unhappily.

"You're right there." Jake sighed as he made for the ladder to get back to their interrupted work.

Later that evening, the SWAT Kats paid a visit to Enforcer Headquarters to give Feral an update and to mention what they thought they had observed during the Pastmaster mess earlier in the day.

They had parked their jet on a nearby building and rappeled down to the ground. They didn't try to swing across to the Enforcer Building due to the increased traffic around the flight line this evening. They slipped into the parking garage and were heading for the stairs when they heard an altercation somewhere in the garage.

Halting and listening, they determined it came from a section behind the elevator pylon. Hurrying toward it on silent feet they slipped close and peeked around the concrete wall. There was Commander Feral surrounded by more of those strangers the SWAT Kats had seen when they fought Viper.

They stayed hidden and made no sound, waiting to see what was going on before interfering.

"We have you at last. Come quietly and make no move to cast a spell." The squad leader of the group said coldly.

Feral stood frozen in terror. He couldn't allow himself to be taken but if he fought this group the rest would be alerted to her location. He frantically tried to think of what to do.

"Alter your form. It is unseemly for you to see your new husband in the wrong gender." The squad leader snapped.

'Husband?' He thought in shock. 'What was he talking about.'

He was too slow in responding. A signal from the Leader alerted two of his soldiers to send tendrils of potent magical energy at Feral causing immediate pain. Crying out in pain, Feral lost his magical seeming and his true form appeared.

T-Bone sucked in a breath. It was the female he'd met more than a month ago. 'That female was Feral?' Was his shocked thought.

Razor was shocked as well at the transformation of their hated antagonist. 'So this was who they were looking for and she was right under our very noses the whole time. Crud! She knew all along who they were hunting for and still didn't give me enough to help her. When we get her out of this, she has a lot of explaining to do.' Razor thought grimly as he nudged his stunned partner and signaled that now was the time to interfere. T-Bone nodded grimly and brought his glovetrix up.

The squad leader growled in pleased surprise. The prize was even more beautiful and resourceful than they had thought. The Red Force Leader would be very pleased. As he reached for Feral two things happened at once.

The first was a spat of magic sending him backwards and the second was an attack from the side from unusual weapons. Three of his soldiers had been stunned by a tarry substance that stuck to their faces. They were too surprised to magic it off at first. The next missile shot an electrical field that shocked the rest of the group. The squad leader was getting to his feet when he and his squad were encased in a glowing field and promptly vanished. The squad leader's face was a study in fury as he disappeared.

Turning quickly, Feral saw the SWAT Kats coming to her side. Before they could ask the questions she could see on their faces, she barked a question of her own.

"Where's your jet?"

"On the roof of the next building." T-Bone answered promptly pointing to the left.

Her eyes glowed, she raised her paws and muttered something. Seconds later they were on the roof next to the Turbokat.

"Woah! What a way to travel!" T-Bone gasped.

"We've have to leave now!" Aurora said urgently.

Hearing the fear in her voice, they didn't waste valuable time asking questions. Time enough later for that. T-Bone opened the canopy and the three of them leaped to the wing. Razor pulled her into the weapon's jump seat beside his own as T-Bone climbed into the pilot's seat.

In no time, they were airborne and heading away from the city in no particular direction.

"T-Bone head to the stratosphere now!" Razor ordered.

Not asking why, T-Bone tipped the nose of the jet to head for space. Razor engaged the speed of heat shield and insured their passenger was fitted with a radio and face mask as they went higher and higher. In about ten minutes they were above the planet and T-Bone placed them in temporary orbit.

"Okay, this as safe as we can make you. Now start explaining!" Razor demanded through his radio. T-Bone turned a little in his seat and had his radio tuned to their private channel.

She looked at them, unhappily. They had risked much to help her, more than they even realized. But would it be enough to save her? She sighed inwardly, really there wasn't a choice anymore. Her fate was now firmly in their paws. She began to tell them who she was and what they'd inadvertently gotten themselves into.


	8. Chapter 8

**HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT**

Chapter 8: Saving Feral

She gave them a thumbnail description of her problems. "There's really too much to cover right now but that's the short version of the situation at the moment."

"This sounds really bad and now it's spilled into our world but perhaps with your help, we will have a better chance of inventing a weapon that will defeat this Red Force Leader of yours." Razor said thoughtfully.

"Uhm, that would be wonderful but what do I do in the meantime to keep out of the paws of the Red Force Leader? They know my identity now and I can't just disappear from being Chief Enforcer then the enforcers would start looking for me as well." She said unhappily.

"Uh...yeah...that is a problem...okay, then...I suggest you tell your second that you have a family emergency and will be out of town for a few days. I know its out of character but you don't have any other way to keep them from being concerned about your absence then we'll take you to Professor Hackle's lab. No one will look for you there." Razor told her.

"I guess that will work. So how do you want me to contact my office? I can't just go there, the hunters will be waiting for me and won't hesitate to just take me. They won't care if anyone sees them because they will never return here. They don't think much of the mortal world." She said drolly.

"From what we heard those two jokers say about being here, you're right about that. Best way is for you to use your radio and call dispatch. We'll go back down so that you can get a signal through then shoot back up here till were over the Professor's then drop straight down to his place. Less likely for anyone to note our presence. It's just a good thing the Professor lives outside the city in the first place." Razor ordered then paused as another thought of possible trouble crossed his mind. "Feral, can they find us, T-Bone and me? I mean we have to go home...will they be able to find us?" Razor asked seriously.

"No. Though our magic is really powerful, it's not omnipotent. They don't know you beyond what they'd seen and heard during their time here looking for me. They would have no reason to care about you." She said.

"They do now! That's if they got a good look at us. We took the prize and they are pissed." T-Bone corrected her.

"Yes that's true, but they have nothing of your bodies to trace. I'd say, stay very high when you're in the Turbokat and use your other identities to do everything else you have to but keep a low profile. They are perfectly capable of taking the jet out of the sky or take you right off your cyclotrons. Not knowing who you are without your masks will give you the edge, if you're careful. We'll have to hope we stay one step ahead of them and that no more omegas decide to make an appearance right now." She said grimly.

"Aw great. Well there's nothing we can do about that so let's put our plan into action. T-Bone, let's drop down far enough for her radio to work." Razor said with a sigh.

"Roger!" T-Bone said, directing the jet back into the stratosphere. He went down only about a hundred feet. "Okay, Commander, try your radio now." He told her.

She started to do that then blushed as she realized she had to change back to male. Muttering to herself, seconds later the male Feral reappeared. She heard Razor suck in a breath of amazement. She glanced at him briefly as she fiddled with her radio. She saw a look of keen interest on his face. 'Spare me from scientists and inventors!' She sighed in annoyance.

"This is Feral. Dispatch! Do you copy?" She barked into the radio.

To their relief, dispatch responded instantly. "Dispatch here, sir! What do you need?"

"Patch me through to Steele, asap."

It took several minutes before Steele's voice came through the radio. "Steele here, sir."

She spent the next few minutes explaining what was going on and about the reports still awaiting her attention. After receiving his acknowledgment, she cut the connection. That was T-Bone's signal to return to space. They were silent as he flew for a few minutes more before plunging down in a more or less straight line, to the Professor's lab.

On the back side of the Professor's huge mountainside lab was his large hangar for his bigger projects. It would be possible for them to park the jet inside.

"Razor calling Professor Hackle!" The smaller SWAT Kat called over a private frequency they used with him.

"Hello, my boy. What's the problem?" Came the Professor's voice.

"We need to see you urgently and it's necessary for us to hide the jet while we are there." Razor said without explaining further.

"Ahh, very well. I'll open the hangar door." Hackle said briefly, well aware of how to keep secrets.

T-Bone dropped their altitude and brought the jet close on hover control, gliding the jet into the now open hangar doors smoothly and easily. As soon as they had landed, the doors closed behind them.

T-Bone cut the engines and silence fell. Taking off their atmospheric gear, they hopped out of the cockpit. Feral surprised them by doing the same with ease.

Hackle's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Feral.

As they walked up to the elderly Kat, Razor spoke, "There's been a new development, one that will help us to make that invention more probable rather than theoretical."

"Ohh," The Professor questioned with an eyebrow.

"Yeah, lets go to the lab first then we'll explain. Is Dr. Sinian here by chance?" He asked as they matched the Professor's limping gait as he led the way to the smaller lab they had been using for their experiments on magic.

"As a matter of fact she is. I am guessing this is a good thing?" The Professor asked.

Razor sighed in relief. "Yeah, I least we don't have to explain this twice."

The Professor nodded at the logic of that as he pushed open the door leading the lab. Dr. Sinian was standing near their tentative model of a device they hope would negate magic. She turned as she heard them come in and was also surprised to see Feral.

They gathered round as Razor gestured toward Feral.

"Okay, remember we told you those strangers were looking for someone?" He began.

The Professor and Dr. Sinian nodded.

"Well, here she is..." He said.

Feral grimaced at Razor's method of telling the two scientists. They looked blankly at Feral and frowned. Sighing, she muttered the counterspell and her true appearance took the place of her male one in the blink of an eye.

The two scientists gaped in shock.

"My name is Aurora Feral." She said flatly. "I've managed to hide for some twenty years in your world by taking a male form and hiding my magical signature. Now the Red Force Leader knows what I look like and I can no longer show myself until he is dealt with."

"Well! There must certainly be an amazing story behind this." Dr. Sinian was finally able to say.

Feral nodded and launched into a more in-depth explanation than the one she'd given the SWAT Kats.

She told them of her world where magic reigned, about how the peace of centuries had been broken by a power hungry Kat known as the Red Force Leader. How he had begun trying to take over their world and be their supreme leader. How other sects fought back, starting a war that had been taking its toll for over twenty years now. How her sect had been neutral and in hiding but was found and destroyed, its members made slaves or killed. How her sect leader had given his life to save hers by shoving her into this dimension. Her struggle to exist in a city of science instead of magic, finding her place, and hiding her magical signature and true appearance all these years, never daring to make friends or find a lover. She fell silent, staring at the floor, unwilling to look at anyone and see the pity and sorrow in their faces.

Everyone was silent for several long minutes as they absorbed her story.

'Crud! What kind of life can one have being in hiding for years, forced to be alone and not knowing if you can ever go home again and to know your whole sect has been enslaved.' T-Bone thought, feeling a deep pain in his heart for her. Her crusty and cold behavior as male was now more understandable. She didn't dare let anyone get close.

Dr. Sinian was fascinated by this information on other dimensions and one that used magic, to boot, but she also felt a sadness as well for all that was lost due to one Kat's ambition. It seemed no matter what world you lived on, there was always someone who wanted more and didn't care how they obtained it, such was the nature of war. She didn't know what she could do for this she-kat but whatever they needed she would try to provide it.

Professor Hackle swallowed hard. This was why he had left the world of weapons development at Pumadyne. Such senseless acts of violence just so someone could be king of the hill, made him sick at heart. He looked at the bowed head of this beautiful female and his heart went out to her. He would do everything in his power to aid her.

Razor frowned in concentration. The situation Feral found herself in had now spilled into their world. He felt sorrow and pain for all that she had lost but he couldn't let that distract him from finding a way to possibly help her while saving their city from harm.

"You certainly got a raw deal and we're sorry about the mess your world is in but now it's coming to our world and we have to find a way to get rid of these hunters and maybe by doing that, save your world as well. I'll not make any promises but right now this is what we're going to do..." Razor paused, drawing everyone's attention toward him, before continuing on. "Now that we have a magic user here, we have a better chance of developing the weapon I've envisioned...one that negates magic. Without it, the enemy will be forced to fight the old-fashioned way and I seriously doubt they know how to do that. That will be our biggest advantage." Razor said grimly.

"I hope you succeed and I'll do what I can to help. Remember though, I can't risk using too much magic or they will be able to find me." She warned quietly then a thought occurred to her. "After all these years, I'm not certain why they are hunting for me now." She said hesitantly, frowning in concentration. Something the hunter squad leader had said tickled her memory. "That squad leader that tried to take me, said something about me meeting my 'husband'. I don't pretend to understand what that is all about." She relayed in puzzled confusion.

"Hmm..." Dr. Sinian murmured to herself. "Perhaps it has something to do with the Red Force Leader hunting you. Is he single? Is he required to breed to keep his position or perhaps he's being pressured to marry and breed?" She asked, giving some possible reasons for the leaders behavior based on historical data.

"Oh Goddess of Nature!" Feral exclaimed in dismay. "You may be right! He would be required to breed for the next generation. We are a long-lived race, the young are treasured as there are so few born. A leader who is able to sire a kitten has the right to retain his throne, if not, he can be deposed."

"Oh dear! Then they do want you to be this leader's mate." Dr. Sinian said, worried for Feral's fate should she be taken.

"Crud! Then it's really important you guys find a way to defeat this creep." T-Bone said tightly.

"That's easier said than done, buddy. Magic is just not understood that well but now that we have what they are looking for maybe we'll have a chance." Razor said grimly, looking at Feral pointedly.

"Well I don't understand science very well but what I've learned living here. Tell me what you want from me." Feral said plainly.

"Okay, let's start with the questions about how magic works." Razor began. The three scientists sat down with Feral and began to grill her thoroughly.

T-Bone sat nearby, bored to tears. After about an hour, he got up and began looking around the Professor's lab finally finding his way to his actual home area. When he entered the main living space, he was startled by a robot.

"May I help you?" It intoned blandly. Its voice was a bit tinny and its body was all metallic with a tiny head.

"Uh, yeah. I thought I'd bring something for us all to eat. It's getting late and there's no telling how long they are going to be talking to Feral. Since I'm not a scientist, I thought I'd rustle up some food." T-Bone told the thing, a little leerily.

"If I understand you correctly, you wish to take food to the rest working in the Professor's lab. This I can do. Would sandwiches, soup, and milk be sufficient?" It asked.

"Yeah, sounds perfect." T-Bone said in relief.

"Please wait here. You may watch TV if you wish. I won't be but fifteen minutes at my task." It said disappearing from the room.

"Oh, uh, okay." T-Bone said looking around and seeing a big screen TV. Finding the remote, he flicked on the set. The news had a bit about the defeat of the Pastmaster but there was nothing more interesting there. He managed to find a Scaredy Cat cartoon and settled to watch.

Fifteen minutes later, the robot reappeared. "I will carry these sir, if you will follow me." It told T-Bone.

T-Bone quickly turned off the TV and followed the robot back to the lab. The group was now talking without Feral who was looking bored and tired. He felt a twinge of concern.

"Hey guys, I've brought some chow. I think eating would be a good idea to help the old brain cells to keep working." T-Bone called out to the group.

"Oh, yes, thank you. I'd forgotten about dinner." The Professor said distractedly. The three scientists grabbed a sandwich, soup and drink from the robot and continued their discussion.

T-Bone just shook his head and took his food and gestured with his head toward Feral to join him in a more private area away from the scientists. The robot silently disappeared again.

For a few minutes, the two ate their food in silence. Feral realized she was very hungry and made short work of her meal. T-Bone ate his more slowly and kept casting looks in her direction.

He couldn't believe this was the stunning female he'd had such a good night with. He nearly blushed at the memory. There were a lot of question he wanted to ask but they applied to his civilian persona. He scowled mentally at the quandary he was in.


	9. Chapter 9

**HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT**

Chapter 9: Getting to Know Aurora

She'd made short work of her meal, pleased that T-Bone had thought of it. Thinking of the tabby tom made her blush. She well remembered that wonderful night she had spent with him. Of course, he wasn't aware that she knew who he really was. She looked up and caught T-Bone staring at her. There was a look of recognition in his face before he realized she was looking at him and smoothed his features.

Should she tell him or not? She debated with herself then a new thought intruded, one more urgent. 'Oh no! My things...they are still in my temporary quarters. I need my magical artifacts. They mustn't fall into the paws of innocent Kats much less the hunters.' Aurora thought in a panic.

She looked across the room. The three Kats were wrapped up in their design work. She was grateful that Razor had indeed developed a way to build a negator after making the detector. But the three were too preoccupied to be of assistance with her current problem.

She turned back to T-Bone who was eyeing her in concern. 'He would have to do!' She thought.

"T-Bone, I need a favor." She said aloud.

The big SWAT Kat blinked in surprise. "You do, huh! What kind of favor?" He asked cautiously.

"I left my kit bag in my temporary quarters at Enforcer Headquarters. I need it." She told him.

"I'm sure the Professor has some clothes around for you to use or can order out for some rather than risk one of us slipping into headquarters." T-Bone grunted in refusal, making the wrong assumption about why she needed her bag.

She bite her lip. He was right for one reason and wrong for an entirely different one. "It isn't my clothes I'm concerned about. When I knew I was being hunted, I gathered up my most important magical tools and stored them in my kit bag. I must have them. I can't risk someone finding the bag even by accident." She said urgently.

"Crud that's different!" T-Bone said grimly. "I'll have to go get it but there's still a problem. I can't turn invisible so will have to wait until dark to sneak in. I really hope no one finds your bag until then or we're screwed."

"I hate waiting." She ground out then sighed. "Well, no one should need to enter my room during the day. I put a no service notice on the door so even housekeeping won't enter." She said in resignation.

"Too bad you can't risk just sending for it by magic." T-Bone said wistfully.

She just gave a distracted grunt of agreement as her attention went back to the other three in the room. 'Goddess, I am going to be soo bored sitting around here waiting to be saved. How I hate being helpless.' She muttered gloomily to herself.

"You know we could slip away and watch TV. The Professor has a real nice flat screen in his living room." T-Bone suggested quietly.

Aurora turned her head back to T-Bone and studied him a moment. "Actually, that does sound like a good idea. I hate sitting around."

"Yeah, me too. Come on!" The tabby said, getting up and leading the way to the Professor's home space.

Elsewhere in the city, two strangely dressed Kats watched the entryway to an apartment building. When they observed the security guard leave his post to aid an apartment dweller, they quickly transported themselves into the lobby and made for the stairs, disappearing from sight before the guard returned.

They had learned their quarry lived here on the top floor. They hurried up, not encountering anyone. Reaching the top floor, the lead Kat opened the stair door cautiously. Peering out, he found the hallway empty.

Quietly slipping out of the stairwell, they moved quickly to Aurora's door. Using magic, they popped the door open and snuck in. Not speaking, they set about searching the apartment thoroughly. One of them sings out from the bedroom making his partner hurry to his side. He was standing before an open closet. All his partner could see were male clothing.

"What is it?" He asked, perplexed.

"Reach out with your senses." His companion admonished.

The other sent out his magical senses toward the closet and was rebuffed by the feel of a strong spell. His friend nodded gravely. "She's very good. Let me try to dispel it." He said raising his paws and chanting for several minutes.

Finally, there was a discernable pop to their senses. Revealed was the rest of the closet that displayed obvious female attire. The first male pushed the clothes aside and sensed another spell behind a dresser.

"Give me a paw, we need to move the dresser," He said. His partner moved to his side and they moved the dresser out of the closet and set it to the side. The first Kat checked the spell now that they were closer.

He grunted in annoyance, "A warding spell...very strong. Might take both of us to break." He said. His partner nodded and they both raised their paws and chanted. Casting a counter-spell, it hit the ward and rebounded back at them knocking them off their feet.

After laying stunned for a moment, they leaped to their feet and snarled. Trying again and using a different spell only gave them the same results. This time getting to their feet they made no move to do anything else and stared at the closet in anger.

"Don't know what she's hiding, though I suspect its her personal magical artifacts. We are definitely not getting past that ward." The first Kat growled.

"Do we tell him?" His companion asked fearfully.

The first Kat grimaced then sighed. "We have no choice. He'll want to know what she has hidden." He said reluctantly.

They stepped away from the closet and closed it then vanished together.

They reappeared in an outer chamber. After telling one of the guards outside the audience room they needed to see the Red Force Leader, the guard bade them wait and knocked softly before entering the room beyond. Moments later, he returned and gestured them to enter.

Hurrying forward, they entered the room, the guard closing it behind them. They walked through the throne room and entered another chamber. Standing near a work table that had a magical map of their world displayed in the air above it, was their leader. They waited to be acknowledged.

Red Force Leader was studying a map of the mortal city. He looked up when his two spies entered. "Yes?"

"Sir! We entered the witch's abode and found a magically hidden closet. I managed to unveil it and found her female attire and a warded storage area. Despite both of our attempts, we were unable to breach it. I suspect she may be hiding her magical tools in there." He finished, trying to hide his nervousness.

Their leader's face didn't reveal what he was thinking as he moved away from his minions for a moment then he turned back. "Show me!" He commanded.

The spy nodded quickly and opened a portal to the female's quarters. He and his partner moved forward with their leader standing impatiently behind them.

"It is within there, sir." The spy said pointing to the back wall of the closet. All that could be seen was an apparent blank wall.

The Red Force Leader stepped forward and raised a palm. He sent a tendril of power toward the warded space. He studied it for some moments then shot a spell at it. The spell made the area flash an angry red then faded.

The Leader hissed in annoyance as he noted his spell had no effect on her warding spell. 'She is definitely powerful and worthy of being mated to me.' He noted cooly as he prepared to try something else. This time the spell caused the area to glow a purple flash mixed with gold. It held for a long moment before dispelling to reveal a small door.

He moved forward and knelt down. Trying the door, he found it locked. He cast an unlocking spell and a soft click was heard. With a satisfied grunt he pulled the door open. His eyes narrowed when all he found were some herbs and stirring utensils and nothing else.

Standing up, he swept his palm out and sent them back to his throne room.

"She took her tools with her." He said flatly as he moved from the portal. "Keep watch for her. I want her found!" He barked coldly.

"Yes sir!" His spies said in unison and quickly left their leader's chambers.

Later that night, T-Bone made for Enforcer Headquarters on a cyclotron. As they had twice before, he slipped into the building and made for the officer's quarters. He wasn't seen as he found Feral's door and slipped inside.

He went to the closet where she said she had placed her carry case. He found it where she'd indicated and pulled it out. He made a quick search for anything she might have left and, finding nothing else, quickly slipped back out.

He was soon roaring back to the Professor's lab home in the moonlight. He raced as fast as he dared in the dark, not wanting to be caught out by the search parties of the outsiders.

Aurora was relieved to be handed her case by T-Bone some fifteen minutes later. She opened it in the bedroom the professor had given her to stay in and was even more relieved to find nothing had been disturbed in her suitcase.

She spent the next half hour hanging her clothes and putting away her underthings. As for her magical tools, she placed their special case on the top shelf of the closet. She didn't dare to place a warding spell on it. She had to pray she was never found here and that it would stay safe.

Aurora returned to the lab where everyone was and watched, leaning against a wall, for some time before a yawn caught her.

"Why don't you get some sleep. No point staying up and worrying." T-Bone suggested coming to stand near.

She glanced at him for a moment. 'I know something else that would help me sleep but should I tell him now?' She wondered. She looked back at the inventors and scientist and noted how totally wrapped up they were in their project. None of them would notice T-Bone and her being gone. Coming to a decision, she turned to handsome tabby.

"I have something to tell you. Come back to my room." Aurora commanded.

He blinked in surprise. He too looked over at the others then back at her. Pursing his lips in thought he finally decided to see what she wanted.

"Okay. Lead the way." He said lightly.

Nodding she made her way back through the lab and into the professor's home. She took him down a short hallway and entered one of the rooms closing the door behind him.

She stood hesitantly for a moment.

He noted this and said casually to encourage her, "What did you want to tell me?"

She tossed her head a moment then threw caution to the wind and closed the gap between them placing her arms around his neck and leaning close.

"I know who you are." She said softly, nuzzling his face with her nose. "You were the most magnificent sex partner I'd had in a very long time."

T-Bone jerked his head back and stared at her in shock. "It was you! You knew all along when you..." He couldn't finish his sentence as the implications hit him.

"Yesss...I did...I've known all along...but it was safer for both of us if you didn't know." She murmured, pulling his face back close to her and giving him a light kiss.

"Hmmm, sneaky she-kat," He murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes well it was necessary but let's put that on hold for now. I need a distraction and you are a perfect one." She said in a sultry voice.

"I am, am I...well let's see just how good a distraction I can be," T-Bone rumbled deep in his chest as he gave her a passionate kiss.

Aurora moaned happily and pressed her body tighter against the powerful tom feeling his hard muscles through her clothes.

'Oh yes! He is soo fine.' She thought dreamily.

'Oh man is she ever hot!' T-Bone groaned pleasurably.

The night was going to be a very enjoyable one as far as he was concerned as he began to slowly strip her clothes off.

Her paws reached up and removed his mask so that she could see those beautiful emerald eyes staring at her with hot desire.

A rather loud knock jolted the entwined pair awake early the next morning.

Aurora called out, "Yes?"

"Sorry to wake you but have you seen T-Bone? We're finished and need to discuss our plans for what action to take next." Razor's apologetic voice came through the door.

"Be out in a few, Razor," Chance called out, his voice sleep roughened.

Razor jerked back in shock at hearing his partner's voice coming from Feral's room. "Uh, sure thing. Uhmm, breakfast is being prepared and should be ready in about twenty minutes." He said, totally bewildered.

"Thank you!" Aurora called back and heard Razor walk back down the hallway. She turned to Chance with a warm smile. "We've probably shocked him silly." She snorted as she moved to leave the bed.

"No doubt." Chance chuckled then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back to him for a little morning make-out session.

Sighing, she pushed him back reluctantly. "We have to get up, I'm hungry." She said.

"Yeah, so am I but not for food." He rumbled darkly making her shiver with desire.

The night had been so very enjoyable. He was a very talented tom and she found herself dangerously smitten with him. Sighing again, she got out of the bed and went to the bathroom, carefully locking it so that he wouldn't slip in on her though the thought of that made her hot.

Chance stared at the door and heard the lock click. He smiled wolfishly. She was a really hot she-kat and he was taken with her. But the situation was dangerous right now so he pushed his desires aside, put his mask back on then gathered his clothes and slipped out of her room to use one of the other rooms the Professor had.

Soon the two of them met again in the hall and made their way to the kitchen, his arm casually wrapped around her waist.


	10. Chapter 10

**HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT**

Chapter 10: Testing a Weapon

When the pair reached the dining room, the food was just being set on the table. Razor gave his partner a 'what the heck are you doing look' that he chose to ignore for the moment as he pulled a chair out for Aurora and seated her before sitting next to her.

Dr. Sinian eyed them speculatively while Professor Hackle was completely oblivious. While serving up his breakfast, Razor opened the conversation.

"Well, we've managed to make a magic negator but we won't know if it works until we try it on someone who can use magic." He said plainly.

"Well you're not using it on Aurora," T-Bone said gruffly as he stuffed eggs and bacon in his mouth.

"Of course not but it does mean we have to capture one of the invaders." Dr. Sinian said, forestalling a retort from Razor.

"It will be dangerous but not too impossible. I just have to see if I can spot one at my office before they spot me." Aurora said.

"What? That's crazy! All they have to do is see you and with the way they are able to pop here and there so easily, you'd be surrounded instantly." T-Bone objected strongly.

"Oh please! Give me a little credit here. I know my people better than you do after all." Aurora snorted in annoyance. "My magic is strong enough to hide me long enough to take one of them captive. But I won't bring him here. I need someplace where you two will be waiting to use that device you made quickly before anymore find me. Then we scat like the first time. It might be best to go at night, they are no better than you are at night and will give us the edge we need to do this." Aurora said, laying out a possible plan.

"I don't like the idea of you doing this alone!" T-Bone said, having stopped eating and was now looking at her sternly.

She sighed, "That's the way it has to be. If I take one of you along, it will strain my magical abilities when I need them at their peak. Trust me, this is the only way we're going to catch one of these guys and test the device. So let's just discuss the actual details and get this done." She said firmly, putting an end to any more arguments.

T-Bone still had a mulish look but didn't argue anymore. Razor eyed his partner carefully. Something major was going on between these two and he didn't really like it.

Truth be told, Aurora didn't like the plan either but she really didn't see how else they could do this. They spent the rest of the day discussing how to go about trapping one of her people and Razor came up with a way to keep the captive from using his powers on Aurora before she could bring him to them. He gave her a small glass capsule and told her to hold her breath and break it immediately before her choice could cry for help or use his magic on her.

She actually felt better now about what she planned to do with this little edge in her paw. Now all they had to do is wait till night fall. They finished breakfast and went their separate ways. Aurora decided to take a shower and rest up for tonight. The SWAT Kats left for their hangar and Dr. Sinian went to work.

On the way home, Razor finally voiced his concerns.

"T-Bone just what is going on between you and Feral?"

"What do you mean?" T-Bone grunted, concentrating on his flying and not really wanting to answer a question he hadn't had time to think about himself.

"Come on, T-Bone? I'm not stupid. You were in her room. It doesn't take a genius to know what the heck you two were up to!" Razor snapped angrily. "I just want to know why?"

"Remember that she-kat I told you about some time ago that I met at that bar and had such a good time with?" T-Bone asked, after a long pause.

"Wha...you mean Feral came on to you? Did she know who you were or was it just a fluke?" His partner asked, gritting his teeth, afraid of what the answer would be.

"She knew exactly who I was! She had wanted me for a long time but was too afraid to say or do anything but that night she just couldn't resist. She told me that last night." T-Bone said as he maneuvered the jet into the secret tunnel and landed it perfectly on its platform.

Razor didn't say anything as the platform rose to the hangar above. T-Bone shut the engines as they moved upward then popped the canopy as soon as they halted. He leaped down to the floor and glanced back at his partner who was still sitting in his seat.

Sighing to himself, T-Bone moved to their lockers and began to undress. He was zipping up his coveralls when Razor came up to his side and changed. Chance waited his partner out. There was no point in trying to get him to speak any sooner than he was ready.

Frowning Jake turned and stared at his partner. "So Feral knows who we are and has known for a long time, do I have that right?" He asked tightly.

"Yeah. That's what I found out." Chance said quietly.

"Damn! And yet, she didn't do anything about it. She just let us do our thing." Jake said in stunned wonder.

"Heh, yeah that kinda stunned me too but she said it was because we could protect the city when the omegas came calling and the aliens dropped in than her badly underfunded enforcers. Man, she had plenty to say about Manx and his frivolous spending on various outlandish projects that benefitted him and his over blown ego. Her words...not mine." Chance snorted in amusement.

"She said that??" Jake said flabbergasted.

"That and much more about how much she'd like to tie Manx up in his own golf clubs or send him to her homeland and see how well he'd fare there. She was really hot about him." The tabby said shaking his head.

"Well, hell, I'd be steamed too if I had my paws tied like that. No wonder she was always so hot under the collar. It wasn't about our interference but about her inability to do her job. I sorta feel sorry for her even more now." Jake said shaking his head.

"I know, so do I but more than that, she turns me on." Chance said fanning himself.

"You're telling me! I've never seen you so protective. You've got it bad for her. I have to admit, I can see why. She's a beauty." Jake said with a smirk.

Chance gave him a smack which Jake ducked good-naturedly. "Paws off dude, she's mine!" His friend said only half kidding.

"She's all yours. She's not really my type." Jake snorted. "Come on! We gotta see if we have work waiting for us and get it done quickly."

"Right, let's get to it." Chance sighed and followed his friend up the ladder to the garage.

By dusk, the guys finished up their work and closed their garage. Grabbing dinner, they went down into the hangar and reloaded munitions and refueled the jet then took off for Professor Hackle's place again.

Abby Sinian sighed as she finished up her paperwork and put away some of the more sensitive work in her safe. Closing her office, she quickly made her way to the entrance.

"Goodnight Dr. Sinian!" Said the night watchkat.

"Thanks, you too, Charlie." She said with a smile then pushed opened the door and hurried to her car. She would go home first, get a meal then hurry to Professor Hackles. She wanted to be there when Aurora returned from her mission. She prayed the Commander would succeed and not be captured.

The SWAT Kats were there already as she walked in with the Professor a little later.

"Well, are we ready to do this?" T-Bone said gruffly.

"As ready as I can be." Aurora said nervously. She wore a simple G-suit Razor had given her and checked her pocket once more for the capsule he had given her. She relaxed when her fingers felt it there.

"Okay, then let's get going." Razor said tensely. He was holding the negator in his paw.

They walked to the jet. Razor leaped up to the wing then climbed into his seat securing the device under his feet. T-Bone and Aurora leaped after him. After they saw Razor was settled then T-Bone helped her get in beside the smaller kat. T-Bone took his seat and started the engines.

Professor Hackle opened the doors and he and Dr. Sinian watched as the jet taxied out and was soon airborne.

"Oh I do hope everything goes well!" Dr. Sinian said uneasily.

"So do I, my dear." Hackle said heavily.

They had decided to park the jet on the city hall copter pad. Traveling very high in the stratosphere then coming down straight at the clock tower and using hover when they were less than a hundred feet up, they hoped to prevent their watchers from seeing them. With T-Bone's expert flying skills, they landed without hardly a sound on the landing pad. They jumped down to the roof.

"Okay, now its time for you to do your part. Be alert and very careful." T-Bone said, concern lacing his voice. He couldn't help giving her a quick hug of reassurance.

"I will!" Aurora said. She was terrified but kept that from showing on her face and in her scent. Swallowing her nerves, she focused her magic and pictured her office.

Seconds later she reappeared in her darkened office, to her relief. It was obvious no one was there and it took her a moment to force her body to stop shaking. She moved to her desk and saw a lot of work waiting. 'Steele was such a twit.' Aurora thought in annoyance. He was such a lazy officer she was soo tempted to just magic him away. Shaking herself, she forced herself to focus on the task at paw...finding a hunter.

Here's where she risked using a very small amount of magic to alter her form. Instead of taking her normal male form, she chose that of a smaller male wearing a sergeant's uniform. Opening her office door, she carefully peered out. No one was around at this time of night.

She quickly moved down the hall to the elevator, keeping alert for anyone, she boarded the elevator and decided to head down to the front desk. The door opened and she stepped out cautiously while still trying to act casual. It seemed to be a busy night for the booking area. A great many rowdy Kats were standing around with arresting officers making a lot of noise.

She looked around carefully as she took in the commotion. 'What was going on?' She wondered. She moved closer and asked a fellow officer and was told there had been a raid on a suspected drug lord's hideout. It had been a poor bust since only a small amount of catnip had been confiscated. The officer was disgusted that the tip they'd been given by Lt. Commander Steele had been erroneous. Feral was annoyed and angry but just thanked the officer and moved off, away from the commotion.

She was about to go elsewhere when she spotted her quarry. One of the hunters, whose identity had been given to her, was standing near the elevators watching the commotion near the booking area.

Her heart in her throat she pretended she was going somewhere important and stepped to the elevator the hunter was standing near. As soon as the doors opened, she stepped in then got the hunter's attention.

"Hey! You hoo!" She called in her real voice.

The hunter turned to stare at the male officer in the elevator with a frown of confusion. Aurora waved coyly at him and altered her eyes for just a moment. Inhaling sharply, the hunter leaped for the car just as the doors were closing, just as she'd hoped. As he regained his balance and reached out for her, she broke the capsule under his nose. To her relief, he was out in seconds and falling into her arms.

She grunted under his weight but concentrated on transporting them both. Moments later the body was being lifted from her by T-Bone.

"You did it!" He said, pleased.

"Yeah! But we have to hurry before they detect my magical signature." She said urgently.

"Right!" Razor said as he aimed the negator at the hunter.

The sedative was short termed and wore off quickly. The hunter shook his head and struggled to his feet from the ground where T-Bone had laid him. Seeing Aurora in her true form, he made a gesture and was shocked when nothing happened. He frantically tried again, even speaking a spell aloud and again nothing happened.

"What have you done to me?" He shouted angrily.

"Neutralized you!" T-Bone snarled as he slammed a fist in the hunter's face and knocked him out.

"Okay. We know it works but not how long. What do you want to do?" Razor asked Aurora.

"Take us to a remote spot. We'll wait to see how long it take him to regain his power but have a knockout capsule ready to take him out the second he does." Aurora said firmly.

"That's really risky since he could still manage to do something to you before you incapacitate him." T-Bone said in concern.

"No, he'll be disoriented enough not to be efficient in using his magic and I'll be able to block anything he throws at us. We'll have time to knock him out." Aurora said with certainty.

"Okay, you know more about that than us. Pack him up T-Bone and let's get going before he comes to." Razor said heading for the jet and lowering the cargo doors.

"I'll stay with him. Give me another capsule, Razor." Aurora demanded as she climbed in with the hunter.

Razor handed her one and climbed up to the cockpit. T-Bone gave her a look of worry but followed his partner.

T-Bone wasted no time taking off and heading for the an open field near Pumadyne. They didn't have time to go much further than that. Landing quickly and quietly with no lights showing, he shut the engines and lowered the cargo ramp. He and Razor dropped down into the cargo area just in time to see the hunter regain consciousness.

Aurora was standing a few feet from him in a ready stance, her paws raised, the capsule clenched tightly in one of them.

The hunter groaned then rolled to his knees, shaking his head. He saw her legs then looked up. Growling angrily he raised his paws and nothing happened. Furious he lunged for her but was brought up short by T-Bone who had snuck up behind him. He held the hunter by his collar off the floor.

"Guess we have to wait!" T-Bone growled as he shook his prisoner.

As a precaution, Razor held his glovatrix on the prisoner. Having seen the thing used before, the hunter froze when T-Bone set him, hard, on his feet.

"What did you do to me?" He asked again.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Razor jeered at him.

"You can't escape forever, witch! The Red Leader is determined to make you his mate." The hunter snarled at Aurora.

Her eyes narrowed. "He'll never succeed!" She said flatly.

"Arrogant she-kat..." He started to curse her but T-Bone cuffed him into silence. The hunter glared at the big tom but shut up.

They stood tensely as time passed. It was thirty minutes when the hunter felt a warmth in his body, hoping it signaled his powers returning he carefully made a magical sign but was thwarted when it hit Aurora's shield.

Razor fired tarpedo and slapped him against a wall of the Turbokat. Aurora quickly magicked him away. T-Bone closed the cargo door. The three quickly climbed up to the cockpit and T-Bone took them back to the stratosphere quickly.

"Well we know it lasts at least thirty minutes. The Professor and I will try to extend that more when we get back then we'll produce more of them. As soon as we have enough for a small squad, we'll go hunting." Razor said, sounding odd with his oxygen mask on.

"Yeah! I'm ready to kick some magical tail!" T-Bone shouted.

Aurora only smiled at their enthusiasm. Soon her people would finally be free.


	11. Chapter 11

**HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT**

Chapter 11: Planning Session

T-Bone flew the jet back to Professor Hackle's hangar. Hackle and Dr. Sinian gave twin sighs of relief as they watched the Turbokat taxi into the hangar. As the doors closed, they heard the engines shut down, the canopy shot back and the three occupants jumped down to the floor.

By the looks on their faces, the waiting pair knew it had been a successful trip.

"How long did the negator effect last?" Professor Hackle asked as they reached him.

"Thirty minutes!" Razor said proudly.

"That's wonderful. So what is the plan?" Hackle asked, pleased at their success so far.

"Well, that's what we need to sit down and discuss." Razor said, his voice going grim as the reality of what they had to do set in.

"Certainly. Let's go to my work room and sit. I'll order drinks." The Professor said with a nod. He limped off to a room that he used to do his design work. There was a large drafting table and a big computer to one side.

Professor Hackle called to one of his robots and ordered drinks for them and another to bring more chairs. Very quickly they were sitting around the table and waiting for Aurora to begin since she knew more about what they faced.

"Alright, first of all, we need to close the portal between worlds while we clean house here." She said drinking her coffee.

"Huh?" T-Bone blurted. "What are you talking about? I thought these guys were just popping in anywhere they pleased." He said in confusion.

"No. Due to the natural laws of the magical world, a rip in the fabric of space and time cannot be done over and over again in different areas. It would have catastrophic consequences. When I was sent here, my master made a small tear and shot me through then sealed it before he died. The Red Leader has opened a magical portal, most likely in his throne room, where he can monitor who goes in and out. It takes a lot of magical strength to hold that open for any real length of time. Since his minions seem to come and go at anytime, I have to assume he leaves it open for convenience rather than shut it down at all. This shows just how powerful he is." She said grimly.

"But you're saying we need to close this off. How would we do it?" Razor asked, frowning.

"There's a spell that can disrupt the portal and cause it to close for a short amount of time. The Red Leader would not be able to call it back up for several hours." She answered.

"But if he's as strong as you say, why wouldn't he be able to just pop it open again in minutes?" Razor asked, confused.

"Again, the laws of nature interfere. A hole that large will have disrupted the continum and it will resist being opened again. He will have to fight it and use an enormous amount of magic to do it. So most powerful mages don't attempt it. It will make him furious but he will wait until he can feel the continum loosen up again to allow the portal to be opened once more." Aurora told him.

"Well, it sounds like that is the best thing to do then. When the portal is closed, we can begin hunting for the hunters he has here." T-Bone said.

"First we have to make more of these detectors and negator weapons." Razor said bluntly.

"That will not be a problem, Razor. I will have my robots build them." The Professor said, confidently.

"How long would that take?" T-Bone asked.

"How many do you need?" Hackle countered.

"There could be as many as two hundred hunters on the planet." Aurora said grimly. "I think this calls for more help. I will enlist my special forces units to the task. I won't tell them about the history of what is going on. The only thing they need to know, is we have a group of magical invaders in our city. They will each be given a detector and negator and I'll have them sent in teams of six to each major section of the city. I'm certain the Red Leader has concentrated them here in Megakat City where I was last seen rather than keep them spread out around the planet. Though his eventual goal is to take over this world, his immediate priority is to capture me."

"Sound reasoning." Razor said, nodding in agreement. "So that means we need to produce at least a hundred weapons. The extras are needed in case of damage or loss."

"Very well. Excuse me while I get my robots to begin production. It should take them no more than a few hours to produce the number we need." Hackle said, rising from his seat and leaving the room.

"Okay, that takes care of the number of weapons and how were going to take the hunters. The next thing is where to put them and keep them on ice until we can send them back." T-Bone said.

"Hmmm, I think the Professor and I could make a room act like a giant negator. I'm not sure where we should put it though." Razor mused thoughtfully.

"I do!" Aurora said. "We have to make special holding cells all the time for special prisoners at Megakat Penitentiary. There's already a fairly large cell constructed to hold rioters in the prison. It's sort of a cooling down tank. Would that work?" She asked.

"Well, storing these guys there would mean hauling them a distance and how would you explain their presence?" Razor asked dubiously.

"I don't have to explain anything more than they are a threat to Megakat City's safety. As for taking them there...I think we need to set up a staging area where the prisoners are collected then ferried to the prison by cargo chopper. My special forces can keep each group covered with a negator. We're guessing around two hundred prisoners, so each unit can control at least twenty prisoners at a time. It will be tricky but doable." Aurora said, setting up the plan in her mind and what she needed to say to brief her officers.

"Yeah, but there's one fly in the ointment to that plan." T-Bone said, shaking his head. "That may work for the first batch that's caught but subsequent ones will get wind of what's going on and use their magic to put a permanent halt to the whole thing." He said worriedly.

"That's the risk we have to take. That's also why I'll have all my teams spread out. It's hoped they can capture their groups quickly enough that word won't spread. It's when we transport them that things could get dicey." Aurora said. "But my special forces are well trained. We should be able to pull this off."

"I see a lot of 'ifs' there but you're right it's the best plan we can come up with." T-Bone nodded.

"I still have one problem with it!" Razor said. "How do you explain the Professor and I setting up that cell to be a giant negator?" He asked skeptically.

"They may think I've lost my mind but no one questions my orders." Aurora said flatly.

"That's certainly handy. Alright, where should the staging area be? I wouldn't suggest the Enforcer building because the increased activity without an omega to show a reason for it might send up a red flag to these guys." Razor said.

There was a long pause as everyone tried to think of a place that would serve their purpose without giving themselves away.

"The penitentiary is located in the desert. We have to move these guys quickly. I say never mind the staging area. Have your big cargo choppers pick up your teams with their prisoners in the largest space they are located. This way the prisoners aren't moved too many places which would increase their chances of escaping. The special forces teams would gather up the hunters in an area they've already chosen for pickup, the chopper would swoop in, pick them all up and carry them to the prison without any additional stops." Razor said slowly as he thought of each step needed to carry out this plan.

"That should work." Aurora said carefully, her mind racing ahead to the logistics of carrying out this plan.

"Alright then, that takes care of the hunters but we still need to close the portal. How will you do that, Aurora?" T-Bone asked.

They were surprised when she blushed suddenly and looked away.

"What's wrong?" T-Bone asked in concern, placing an arm around her.

She turned back to them, though she still looked uncomfortable. "Closing the portal will require a great deal of magic. I'm strong but not that powerful. I will require a burst of strong energy for just a few minutes it takes me to cast the spell."

"Okay, so what's the problem?" T-Bone persisted.

"To create that burst of energy requires a strong emotional outburst. Anger is one form..." She started to explain before T-Bone interrupted.

"I bet sex is another." He smirked. He knew he was right when she blushed even hotter. "Heheh! I think I can handle that and enjoy it too."

Razor rolled his eyes, while Abby Sinian blushed.

"Okay, now that we know what to do, how do we find the portal?" Razor asked, drawing them away from the rather heated looks T-Bone and Aurora were sharing.

"Oh...uh...I can sense it's location. It happens to be in Megakat Park, the more untamed section." Aurora answered.

"Ahh, a perfect spot!" T-Bone grinned wickedly. Aurora felt herself getting hot and looked away quickly.

Professor Hackle chose that moment to return to the room. Razor brought him up to speed.

"Wonderful. I would suggest everyone get some rest. Tomorrow will be an eventful day." He said.

"Before we do let's recap everything to be sure we haven't forgotten anything." Razor said.

"Right. First I need to brief my special forces teams." Aurora said seriously.

"But how are you going to do that when you have to stay hidden?" T-Bone said with a frown.

"I'm going to contact Lt. Commander Justlin over my radio. He's the head of my special forces. I'll have him gather the teams in my conference room and order complete security blackout. I think Dr. Sinian would be the perfect person to take me to headquarters. No one would suspect her and I can disguise myself. We will walk into the building like two civilians making a complaint. Once inside we'll go up to my floor. Only when I'm near my offices will I slip from view and return to my male persona. When I'm done, we leave the same way." Aurora said.

"Sounds like it would work, then what?" Razor said, nodding in agreement to the plan.

"Professor Hackle should use that old pickup of his to deliver the crates of weapons to headquarters. I'll have my Sergeant meet you at the Kingston Avenue entrance to the building. There is a loading zone there, just park and wait. Sergeant Katzski will meet you there. You'll both wait until I've briefed my teams then they will come down and take the weapons from you. Once unloaded, just return home." Aurora told him.

Hackle nodded his understand of the instructions.

"Then Dr. Sinian brings me back here. I'll have instructed my teams to load up and immediately disperse to their assigned areas. As soon as I receive confirmation of their placement, I'll give the order to begin the hunt. While that's going on, T-Bone, you and I will go to the portal entrance using a cyclotron to be less visible. How does that sound?" Aurora asked.

Everyone thought about it a moment or two before all heads nodded.

"Okay, looks like were as ready as we'll ever be so let's hit the hay as the Professor suggested. See you all here tomorrow." T-Bone said getting up to leave.

"What time do you want me here?" Dr. Sinian asked as she too rose to her feet.

"Eight o'clock sharp." Aurora said. Everyone nodded and said their farewells then went off their separate ways.

T-Bone paused before following his partner and pulled Aurora to a private corner of the room.

"Try and get some sleep, babe. Knowing you, you'll let your brain go over every little detail without getting any shut eye. I could stay and keep you company if you'd like?" He asked softly, caressing her cheek.

She shivered from his touch and was very close to saying yes but then sighed and shook her head. "I'd love that but...we need to have our passion at its peak for tomorrow so waiting will make that happen more easily." She said softly.

"Hmmm, I'll say!" He purred, nuzzling her face. He gave her a deep kiss before releasing her. "See you tomorrow doll." He winked then left the room.

She rubbed her cheek and sighed. That tom really knew how to turn her on. She prayed tomorrow would be successful as she made her way to her bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT**

Chapter 12: Taking Out the Hunters

A grim group met for breakfast. They ate quickly then proceeded to put their plans into action. While Dr. Sinian and Feral left for Enforcer Headquarters, the SWAT Kats helped Professor Hackle get ready to leave.

Hackle's robots had already loaded the crates he was to deliver to Enforcer Headquarters but his old pickup had developed some last minute problems with the engine. The Professor was going to have a robot take a look at it but the SWAT Kats stepped in.

"Don't bother, Professor. We can check it out and fix it." T-Bone assured him. He popped the hood and began poking around. "Looks like the distributor, Razor and maybe the carburetor..." He muttered to his partner.

"Yeah, I think you're right. We need some tools, Professor." Razor agreed studying the engine.

"Certainly, take what you need." Hackle said.

For the next hour, the pair worked on the engine. Finally, T-Bone shut the hood and wiped his paws while Razor put away the tools.

"There you go Professor. Won't give you any problems now and its just in time for you to leave as well." Razor told him.

"Excellent! Thank you both and good luck to all of us." The Professor said climbing into his truck and taking off for the city.

"Yeah, you too." T-Bone muttered after him.

He and Razor made for the Turbokat and jumped aboard. Soon they too were on their way. They needed to load up with weapons. Razor had already placed a special crate containing the larger negator they needed for the prison cell. They would be waiting for the Professor to deliver the weapons then they would pick him up and wait for the signal from Feral to head to the prison to alter the cell to hold the hunters.

Dr. Sinian parked her vehicle in a visitors slot at Enforcer Headquarters and she and her rather plain looking assistant entered the lobby of the huge building. No one took any real notice of them as they headed for the elevators.

Feral had already called Lt. Commander Justlin over the radio late last night. As she and Dr. Sinian got off on the floor her team leaders were waiting for her, she took a moment to step into an empty closet and alter back to her male appearance. She had Dr. Sinian wait for her in a small unused office so no one would see her then Feral went down the hall to the conference room.

Her officers stood upon her entry and she signaled them to be seated. She launched into her briefing quickly and concisely. It took over an hour to lay out the plan and to answer their questions.

"Alright, it is now ten a.m.! I want your teams in their places by noon. When I give the signal, the hunt begins. Everything must move swiftly or we're defeated before we even get a few of these guys. You are all that stands between us and total domination by a magical race. You can't fail. Remember talk to no one outside this mission. Good luck to you all." She said, praying in her heart that they all succeeded.

The team leaders nodded grimly, understanding just how important this mission was compared to others before and had far more deadly consequences than fighting the omegas.

Knowing she had done everything she could, Feral left only after the last of her special ops officers had departed. She met up with Dr. Sinian once more, altered her form, then they both quickly and quietly slipped out of the building and left for Professor Hackle's home.

On the way there, she contacted the Professor on the handheld radio they'd given him and notified him that the briefing was over and the ops teams would be expecting him. He gave a quick acknowledgment.

On the drive back, with Dr. Sinian behind the wheel, Feral contacted the prison and spoke with the warden about converting one of the cells for their special prisoners. The warden was confused by the request and it took the whole drive for Feral to explain and press him to allow the changes to be made by the SWAT Kat Razor and Professor Hackle with Dr. Sinian assisting. She impressed upon him the importance of this action due to the danger facing Megakat City. She finally got his agreement and promise of cooperation.

Once they arrived at the Professor's place, the SWAT Kats arrived shortly after them. Feral told them the warden had agreed to let them convert a cell and would be waiting for them. She returned her form to her true one for the next half of this plan.

Razor sighed in relief at the information, now all he had to do is wait for Hackle to return.

"Guess you two better get going and close that portal." He said.

"Yeah, you're right. Ready to go Aurora?" T-Bone asked already moving off toward the jet to retrieve the cyclotron.

"As much as I'll ever be." She muttered at his back, as she followed him.

Within minutes, they were roaring down the road toward Megakat Park, Aurora clinging to his back like a barnacle. His speed was a bit unnerving but she was so wrapped in her worries she didn't notice. She was nervous and uncertain if her plan to shut down the portal would work.

'Would I be able to generate enough energy to shut it down?' She thought, troubled. The whole plan would fail if they didn't succeed. She didn't notice when T-Bone reached the park.

He had stopped at the entrance to the most wild part of the park and turned to ask her where the portal was exactly. Noting her inattention, he reached a finger out to her chin and lifted it.

"Hey doll, we're here and I need to know where to go." He said gently.

Her eyes widened and she blushed furiously at her inattentiveness. She looked around quickly.

"There, we need to get into that area." She said pointing toward a heavily wooded spot.

T-Bone nodded and drove the bike carefully through the thick brush until he reached a clearing hidden behind a small mountain of rocks.

"This it?" He asked cutting the engine.

"Yes, I can feel the energies from the portal." She said tensely, removing her helmet, leaving it on the seat. Then she climbed off the bike, grabbing the blanket she had brought. She looked around for a moment then found a nice spot with plenty of moss and grass for comfort with a tree overhanging it. She spread the blanket out with T-Bone's help.

Not sure what to do next, nervous tension making her too uptight at the moment, she began to walk around the area.. T-Bone left her alone to unwind while he checked the perimeter. After some ten minutes, he returned.

"No one's around, so we're good for awhile, I think." He said quietly, placing his helmet on the bike then coming to her side as she stood rubbing her arms and staring blinding toward where the portal apparently was.

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "Come on sugar, it'll be alright." He murmured soothingly.

She sighed and tried to relax and allow T-Bone to relax her.

Meanwhile, Professor Hackle had arrived at the rear of Enforcer Headquarters and pulled up to the proper loading dock. It seemed deserted but before he could climb out to find someone, he was suddenly surrounded by commandos who quickly emptied his truck of its load and vanished just as suddenly.

Shaking his head in amazement at their speed, Hackle pulled away from the building and pushed the speed on his truck to get back to his lab as quickly as he could. Some twenty minutes later, he sighed with relief as he pulled into his garage.

Razor and Dr. Sinian were waiting for him near the Turbokat.

"Everything go well Professor?" Razor asked.

"It was amazing how quickly Feral's enforcers unloaded and vanished so efficiently." Hackle said in admiration, shaking his head.

"Uhmph! Well at least there is something they are very good at and that's stealth. It's not really their fault they are underfunded and are forced to use badly out dated equipment." Razor said with a snort. "So shall we be off?" He suggested gesturing to the jet.

"Of course, my boy." Hackle said. He paused a moment to retrieve his special toolkit then headed for the jet with two of his robots. They had discussed ahead of time that the robots would help them get done faster and Razor had agreed.

Razor helped the Professor and Dr. Sinian into the cargo hold and insured they were secured in jumpseats then secured the robots before climbing up to the pilot's seat. Soon they were off for Megakat Prison.

Back at the park, T-Bone gently pulled Aurora into his arms and began nuzzling her neck. She sighed and shivered from his attention. She turned her head to get a kiss which he returned with interest.

T-Bone knew this had to be done with as much intensity as he could pull from them both. Starting slow, he tenderly worked to arouse her and make her forget why they were doing this. He kissed her deeply and with great attention. All the focus was on making love to her mouth first before moving onto anything else.

She moaned, he was soo good. He licked, nuzzled, slipped his tongue into her mouth and dueled with hers then withdrew to flick his rough tongue against her lips. It sent tingles through her body. Soon he added caresses with his fingers against her sensitive breasts through her shirt making her writhe against him.

He undressed her slowly like a gift, licking, nipping and kissing his way from her throat down her chest and stopping to give loving attention to each breast, sucking each nipple till they were hard pebbles before moving on to her navel. He stripped each piece of clothing off as he made his way down her body.

She was nearly blind with pleasure. He played her body like a priceless violin. No one had treated her like this before and she was drowning in the sensual fire of it all.

T-Bone was harder than he could remember just from her scent and her moans of pleasure. She was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced and he wanted more. He pulled her shoes off then her pants. He was caught off guard by the sight of a lacy thong she was wearing. He looked up at her face with an astonished smirk as he put a finger under its skimpy edge and pulled.

She blushed at him. "I just thought it might make things a bit more...um...hot?" She said demurely.

He gave a deep masculine chuckle. "Ohh, no doubt of that but I hope you aren't real attached to them." He said with a wicked look then tore them off.

She gasped in surprise then cried out in shock as he swooped down and began to lick her dripping offering. Oh my god, he was driving her insane.

He growled in his throat. She tasted like honey and he just couldn't get enough of her. He plunged his tongue into her hot channel and purred as she bucked in reaction. Only minutes of that and she was screaming her climax.

He let her come down a little before driving her up again. When she climaxed yet again, he knew he couldn't wait any longer. Stripping his G-suit off, then t-shirt and boxers, he lay on her and thrust into her still quivering channel.

She cried out and dug her claws into his back while wrapping her legs around his waist. He set a hard, punishing rhythm, driving them both to the edge. He was trying to bring them together to maximize the power they needed to bring to bear on the portal.

He was sweating and was very close but she wasn't yet and he had to hold on. He was fast losing his hold and decided something had to be done to get her to the point of no return with him. He kissed her savagely then pulled away and grabbed her left nipped with his mouth and nipped her.

That did it! She screamed and clenched around him hard. He roared as he spilled himself within her. As they came a nimbus of light surrounded them getting brighter and brighter then bursting like fireworks as they climaxed.

For just a moment T-Bone caught sight of a strange glowing hole in the air then it was gone in a flash. He collapsed on Aurora, heaving for air, his heart hammering in his ears.

"We did it!" She panted out in relief, nuzzling him with joy.

"Thank god!" He said, giving her a kiss before rolling off to let her breathe easier.

"Now all we have to do is get rid of the red leader's troops that are here." She said with a sigh.

"We'll do it!" T-Bone said with confidence.


	13. Chapter 13

**HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT**

Chapter 13: Red Force Hunters Take Down

After resting long enough to recover, the pair quickly redressed and hopped onto the cyclotron to return to the Professor's lab quickly. The take down of the Red Force Leader's hunters was about to commence.

While they had been taking down the portal, the Professor, Razor and Dr. Sinian were at Megakat Prison converting a cell. The warden was still confused as to why the Commander wanted these three unlikely people to do this.

Dr. Sinian explained as best she could without revealing too much. She had apparently succeeded because he left them alone with just some guards to finish the work. Razor and the Professor quickly installed the negator in the ceiling out of sight then briefed the guards the warden had picked to handle the security of these very special prisoners. They had made it clear the prisoners would not be here very long and that was what it made it easier for the warden to accept holding them here.

Finished finally, the three quickly made for the Turbokat and soon were on their way back to the Professor's lab.

Razor carefully rolled the jet into the hangar then shut down the engines. Opening the canopy, he also opened the cargo doors so that Hackle and Dr. Sinian could exit.

They found T-Bone and Feral waiting for them.

"How'd it go?" The big tabby asked.

"Perfect. We had a little trouble with the warden but Dr. Sinian was able to get him to cooperate and we trained the guards as well. We're as ready as we can be." Razor reported.

"Okay, then we're ready for the next phase." Feral said grimly. She raised her radio and set it for a specific frequency then she changed her form to her male one before raising the radio to her lips. "This is Feral! Execute Plan Omega! Repeat Execute Plan Omega!" She paused, changed the frequency again. "This is Feral! You are green! Repeat . . . you are green! Execute!" She barked her orders.

"That's it then...there's no going back now. Let's hit the air!" T-Bone said, heading for the jet once more.

"Good luck to you all!" Professor Hackle and Dr. Sinian called out. The three waved an acknowledgement as they boarded the Turbokat.

Moments later they were on their way to confront the enemy. They would act as a central command post in the sky where Feral could keep in contact with her special ops groups yet still remain out of danger from being captured by the hunters. They would also be in a position to swoop down and help any team that ran into trouble.

It took T-Bone only a few minutes to reach the center of the city and take up station keeping high in the stratosphere. This was going to be the hardest thing he and Razor and even Aurora had ever done...wait!

Biting her lip in tension, Aurora listened in on the various teams as she watched Razor's screen while she sat in her cramped seat next to him. He had installed his magic detector to his system and was observing each cluster of hunters. His system showed them as orange blips and the special ops teams were each wearing a tracking device which showed up blue on his scanner. The cargo choppers were green and were presently still parked at Enforcer Headquarters though they were ready to launch the moment they were contacted by their assigned team.

T-Bone was watching on his own monitor as each special ops group closed in on large groups of hunters, boxing them into a certain area and taking them down. They knew when the negators worked when the orange blips flickered out one by one.

It took more than thirty minutes before the first of the teams summoned their chopper. They watched as a green blip took off and headed for the north side of the city. While it was loading another team called for a chopper.

Over the next two hours, each team managed to collect their groups of hunters, ship them off and go hunt some more. By the time T-Bone would have to land to refuel, all but perhaps twenty hunters had been negated and jailed.

Quickly heading to Enforcer Headquarters, Feral authorized a refuel then they were off again. The last twenty hunters had apparently figured out something was going on and was making themselves scarce but because of their magical signature they couldn't hide from the searchers. The ops teams had to be extremely careful since their quarry was now alerted to someone hunting them.

A few team members were struck hard with magic but they persevered and despite losing some fifteen members by magic, they finally took out the last of the hunters and had them shipped to the prison.

"This is Feral, have the commandos harmed by magic collected and taken to Enforcer Headquarters. I will be there to meet them." She told the teams. "Take us back to the flight line T-Bone." She requested.

"Roger!" T-Bone said briskly turning the jet and heading to the Enforcer Tower.

They arrived just ahead of the cargo choppers that arrived in ones and twos. Landing to one side of the Turbokat, they waited for their next orders. Feral jumped down from the Turbokat to the surprise of those watching.

She ignored the looks and strode quickly to the chopper containing the injured commandos. She climbed in and had everyone that wasn't a patient clear out. She quickly looked over each patient and was relieved to find nothing she couldn't handle. She moved to each one and muttered the appropriate spell under her breath.

Finished, she and the now healed patients joined the rest of the commandos as they waited near the choppers. She thanked them for their great work and dismissed them after warning them once more to speak to no one about the mission, not write it up anywhere and to take a couple of days to rest before returning to duty.

She then walked to where the duty office stood frowning in confusion. She told him she was on a special mission and wouldn't be back for several more days and to have Steele remain in command then she turned away and walked briskly back to the Turbokat.

After hopping aboard once more, the canopy closed and the Turbokat smoothly took off and headed once more back to the Professor's home.

They received an enthusiastic greeting from the worried pair that had been waiting anxiously for their safe return.

"Did it go well?" Professor Hackle asked anxiously as soon as the greeting was over.

"Yes. There were some casualties but I was able to remove the magical damage and they are all restored to normal." Feral said with a sigh of relief.

"The hunters are now crowded into the prepared cell." Razor said with satisfaction.

"Now we need to rest and get ready to take this war back to the Red Force Leader." T-Bone said grimly.

Feral sighed and shivered. "You make it sound so easy." She said uneasily, a note of fear creeping into her voice.

"I'm not fool enough to believe that but we really don't have a choice. If we're very lucky, we'll take out the leader and the rest will fall quickly. You did say there were other forces fighting against him?" T-Bone said eyeing her questioningly.

"Well, yes but they are badly outnumbered and I have no idea how many are still out there since I've been away for a very long time." Aurora said worriedly.

"Seems to me, our first action will have to be contacting these factions and telling them we have what they need to defeat the Red Force Leader." Razor said thoughtfully.

"Yes but will your devices work in my world?" Aurora asked tightly.

"I wish you hadn't asked that!" Razor grumbled unhappily. "But you're right. Well how do you propose we find out?" He asked.

Aurora bit her lip in concentration which T-Bone found adorable.

"I don't know." She said unhappily.

"Perhaps we should sleep on this. Maybe tomorrow an idea will come to us." Professor Hackle suggested quietly.

"Yeah, you're right. We're tired and hungry so let's just let it lie for now. We have battle plans to discuss tomorrow too." T-Bone agreed.

"Then if you have no more need of me, I'll be leaving. I have much work to catch up." Dr. Sinian said.

"Unless you come up with something that will help, we thank you for all you've done for us so far, Dr. Sinian." Razor said.

"I was pleased to be of help. I'll let my mind work on your problem and see if it stirs up something until then, good night to you all and good luck if I don't see you until it's over. Please do keep me informed." She requested.

"Of course. Good night doctor." Razor said politely.

The rest waved good night to her and Hackle saw her out.

T-Bone turned to Aurora. "Do you want me to stay?" He asked quietly.

She blushed. "If you want to." She murmured, eyeing him under lowered lashes.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist to draw her closer to him. "I want to." He murmured softly then turned to his partner. "Razor, leave me the cyclotron and I'll see you in the morning, okay buddy?"

"Sure, not a problem. I have a few ideas I want to explore." Razor said easily, waving goodbye and heading for the jet. After ejecting the cyclotron, he taxied out of the hangar and headed home.

The Professor had dinner delivered by robot to the pair as they sat in the living room watching some TV and relaxing before retiring. As for himself, he would be puttering around in his lab working on some ideas of his own.

A few hours later, they lay spooned together on the bed in her borrowed room. T-Bone felt her shiver against him.

"What's wrong love, are you cold?" He asked solicitously.

"No, I'm terrified!" She whispered, burying her head in his chest fur.

"Aw sugar. I know, I'm scared too. But you know, we've both lived a charmed life. I firmly believe we will succeed but its going to be a hairy ride getting there." T-Bone murmured, trying to offer comfort and encouragement.

"I hope so...oh I truly hope so." She moaned.

He hugged her, not having anything more to say that would make her feel better except for his body and arms surrounding her. He hoped that would be enough to help her sleep.

Tomorrow would be a dangerous day.


	14. Chapter 14

**HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT**

Chapter 14: Welcome to Caledor

The next morning, Razor returned and joined them for breakfast. It was a somber meal and no one had much to say. Finished, they trooped into the Professor's lab and sat down.

"No seems very happy this morning so I'm guessing no new ideas?" T-Bone asked glumly.

"I have one but it's more of a suicide mission rather than a rescue one, to my mind." Aurora said grimly.

"Well we won't know until you tell us." Razor said reasonably.

Aurora grimaced down at her paws for a long moment. No one pressed her, waiting patiently.

Sighing, she finally looked up and stared at each face before speaking. "The only option I've been able to come up with is opening a portal at the site that used to be the home of the Greenway Sect ." She said, knowing no one would be happy about that.

She was right. T-Bone was the first to loudly object.

"You can't do that! You told us the Red Force Leader had destroyed your sect's home." He said growling.

"Yes, but that was over twenty years ago. Fortunately time runs the same in both places. I firmly believe we will find a destroyed ruin which should be safe to occupy while we take a look around. It's the only option I've been able to come up with that allows us to slip in unseen." She said firmly.

"Wait!" Razor raised a paw to halt T-Bone from another outburst. "Wouldn't the Red Force Leader sense the portal?"

Aurora sighed. "Yes but we won't have it up long enough for him to pinpoint where it was because I don't intend to leave it open any longer than it takes for us to cross over." She told him.

Razor rubbed his chin in thought. T-Bone looked blatantly unhappy.

"I still don't like you endangering yourself." He grumbled.

"There's no choice. You can't go there without me since none of you use magic. Also, none of the other factions we want to talk to will give you the time of day." She said. "Additional, I am the only one who can open the portal and allow us to return.

When no one voiced another objection Aurora continued.

"This is the plan I've come up with. I open a portal, we shove crates of negators through quickly. Your robots can help us with that Professor, then T-Bone, Razor and I slip through and hope we find the other factions quickly. We'll have to play it by ear from then on until we can get a lay of the land." She finished.

There was silence then the Professor spoke up. "I have an additional idea that might tip the balance in your favor. Have a robot team go with you. There's not much time to make more than twenty but they could act as your shield for as long as they can. Your people would not be familiar with them and it could cause some confusion and fear." He said thoughtfully.

The other three stared at him in shock!

Hackle shrugged. "I may not like war and refuse to create weapons of mass destruction but I had been a weapons maker for decades and know about strategies." He said easily.

"Wow! Glad you are on our side." T-Bone said, admiringly.

"Your idea could work. It certainly will give us an edge." Razor said.

"You're right! My people have never seen anything like a robot and would be startled by them. It could work. Well that makes me feel a little more confident. Shall we get our act together and prepare to leave?" She asked getting to her feet.

"Yeah, you're right. Time is of the essence." Razor agreed then turned to Hackle. "Okay, Professor, you get on with making robots and more negators while we prepare to go to war."

Hackle nodded grimly and went off into another of his labs while T-Bone and Razor prepared to leave.

"We'll go back to the hangar and stocked up on weaponry we can carry besides ensuring we each have a negator as well. Meanwhile, you should make up survival packs for us to take Aurora." T-Bone told her.

"Agreed. See you guys later." She said as she saw them off.

While the Turbokat returned to its hangar, the Commander took the robot servant in the kitchen aside and told it what she needed. It nodded its understanding and got busy putting food packs together, while Aurora went to the Professor's well stocked supply area to put together survival packs filled with first aid, compass, matches, paper and pen, and other miscellaneous she thought they would need.

She carried everything back to the hangar and dropped them on a nearby table where she could see the kitchen robot had already deposited the food packs. She returned to the room she was using and pulled out of the closet her kit bag. Returning to the hangar, she laid out what she needed to open the portal.

At their secret hangar, Razor was loading each of them up with all the munitions they could carry without hampering themselves.

"I hope Aurora's fears that the negators won't work in her world are groundless." He said worriedly.

"So do I buddy." T-Bone grunted as he loaded up his glovetrix.

"If they don't we are up shit creek because with their magical abilities, we don't stand a chance." Razor said grimly.

"Don't borrow trouble, Razor. Like I told Aurora last night, we've lived a charmed live don't jinx it. Also, I know very well this could turn our really bad but we're still going to do it so why worry about it?" T-Bone said pragmatically.

"You're right. We plunge headlong into everything, why should this be any different." His partner sighed in agreement. "Well that's it. Let's get going."

"Roger."

They climbed back aboard the Turbokat and were soon racing back to Hackle's place. They arrived back in time to see Aurora doing some strange things in one corner of the hangar.

Strange, sweet smelling smoke was filling the area from a burner at her side where she knelt on the floor on a beautiful cloth of some kind. She had some strange artifacts laid out in front of her and she seemed to be chanting with her arms raised before her.

"She must be preparing the way for the portal." Razor whispered not daring to disturb her.

"Yeah..." T-Bone breathed out softly as he watched his lover while she worked.

She seemed to finish just as Professor Hackle came to join them. He watched silently as well. Aurora sat silent for a moment longer than lowered her arms. She quickly gathered up the things she had before her and stuffed them into a cloth bag, blowing out the incense, dumping the ash in a nearby can then putting the burner with her other things. Getting up she picked up the cloth and added it to the rest, cinching the bag. She turned to walk toward them.

"The robots are ready and each is carrying a case of negators." The Professor said.

"Perfect. I've the survival packs ready and the portal spell is set waiting for my final cast to open it." Aurora said.

"We're armed to the teeth so we're ready too. Are you going to dress commando style?" Razor asked, eyeing her inappropriate sweatsuit.

"Yes! Just give me a moment to change then we'll be off." She said lightly, racing away.

The Professor signaled his robot squadron to come to the room and stand beside where the portal would open. The SWAT Kats stared at the twenty robots the Professor had the foresight to paint black so they would blend in more easily.

"So how do we control them, Professor?" Razor asked with a frown.

"They have been already programmed to accept commands from all three of you." Hackle told him.

"Perfect. Let's hope they will be able to help us before magic takes them out of the picture." Razor sighed.

"Then the moment we arrive, we ensure each of them has a negator." T-Bone said gruffly.

"No need, T-Bone. Each robot is already equipped with an internal negator so they won't be disarmed easily unless totally destroyed." Hackle said proudly.

"Wow. You do think of everything, Professor." T-Bone said in amazement.

"I do try, my boy...I do try."

Suddenly Aurora reappeared dressed in camos, her spell casting bag already tied to her belt. She headed for the table with their gear. The SWAT Kats joined her and loaded up. In minutes they were ready, each with a backpack and a negator in paw. T-Bone and Razor stood behind Aurora as she raised her paws and readied herself to cast the last spell.

Before she did, the Professor offered a brief prayer then said, "Good luck and a safe return."

Nodding, they turned back to where the portal would appear and waited tensely for Aurora to complete her spell. She spat out a long string of odd syllables. In the air before her a ghostly mist began to appear.

After several long moments, the mist cleared and they saw what looked like part of a wooden building covered in plant life and surrounded by towering trees. The sounds of animals and birds calling back and forth could be heard.

Aurora sighed. "Just as I hoped, it appears overgrown and abandoned. Let's go!" She ordered.

"Wait! Let the robots go in first then we follow. They can take damage...we can't." Razor warned.

Aurora nodded at the sound stratagem and stepped to the side to allow the robots to lead the way.

"Robots, enter the portal and make a protective circle for our arrival." Razor ordered.

The robots moved without a word into the hole in the air. Nothing happened as they poured through and set up the protective circle as ordered. The living group heaved a sigh of relief as no one jumped out and attacked the strange creatures.

Without looking back Razor stepped through first followed by Aurora with T-Bone in the rear. As soon as they cleared the portal, Aurora turned around and spat out the spell to close it. It took her a few moments but the opening closed with a barely audible pop.

She turned back around and looked at the place that had once been her home.

"Welcome to Caledor!" She said, spreading her arms out.


	15. Chapter 15

**HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT**

Chapter 15: Meeting the Resistance

The SWAT Kats looked around the place that Aurora once called home. The wooden structure, the parts that were left, showed it had once been enormous. Over the last twenty years, the forest that surrounded it had the time to totally overwhelm it. It looked like nothing more than a overgrown forest.

The sky above was a crystal blue and a warm yellow sun shone down on them. Fluffy white clouds drifted by and birds of brilliant hues flew back and forth over their heads.

"Nice place!" T-Bone said admiringly.

"Nice? I'd say it looks like paradise. It's gorgeous." Razor said in awe.

"Glad you like it." Aurora smiled briefly before her face fell into a sad frown. "It was once magnificent but now its nothing but ruins." She sighed. "Alright we need to check to see if our radios work." She said, getting down to business.

"Roger!" T-Bone said. He called out over his radio and was pleased when everyone came through clear on their helmet coms.

"That's good news. Maybe the same will be true of the negators then." Razor said hopefully.

"Okay, this is your world, Aurora. How do you want to play this?" T-Bone asked seriously as he kept an eye out for danger.

Before she could answer, Razor jumped in. "Might as well use the robots. I'm certain the Professor packed them with surveillance capabilities, hoping they would work here." Razor said and, not waiting for a response from his companions, gave the robots a command. "Robots! Turn about and scan the area for other life forms similar to us." He commanded.

The robots silently turned around and a low hum indicated they were doing their job. After what seemed like a long time, at least two of the robots signaled they had detected something.

Razor indicated for one of them to speak. In a low, near normal style voice, the robot reported sensing life forms some thirty yards in front of it.

"Wish we knew if they were friendly or not!" T-Bone growled. "Well, there's nothing we can do but go find out for ourselves. I suggest we leave a group of robots here with the weapons."

"Good idea. I think only one needs to come with us and the rest hide out of sight here." Razor agreed. He turned and ordered one of them to stand with them and the rest to hide in a secluded spot out of sight. In minutes the robots staying behind vanished from view with ghostly silence.

"Wow! Those are some excellent robots. The Professor is a genius." T-Bone shook his head in admiration.

"I'm certainly glad for that. Shall we get going?" Aurora said beginning to lead the way.

They moved cautiously through the brush, trying to make very little noise as they approached the group the robots had detected.

After walking some twenty minutes, they heard voices. Using all the cover they could find they moved closer and were soon peering through a heavily vine-covered area between two trees.

Some fifteen feet from their hiding place they saw a group of about ten people gathered. At least four of them were standing watch, the rest seemed to be engaged in a tense discussion as they crouched on the ground, huddled together.

T-Bone, Razor and Aurora were too far away to hear what was being said. Razor tapped Aurora on the shoulder to signal a pull back.

Carefully they slipped back several feet so they could talk undetected.

"Okay, are they friend or foe?" Razor asked softly.

"Well, they aren't red force hunters, so I can safely say they must be the resistance." Aurora whispered, cautiously.

"It's your call. What do you want to do?" T-Bone murmured.

Before answering, Aurora turned to the robot standing silently near them.

"Robot! Are there any more people besides these in the area?" She asked softly.

"No!" It said, it's own intonation low and quiet.

Nodding to herself, she turned back to the guys. "Okay, then we need to make a small disturbance to draw one of them into our hiding place so that we can test the negator."

"Sounds like a good idea, but I suggest the robot be the only one seen." Razor amended.

Aurora nodded. Razor gave the robot instructions then the three moved back to their hiding place. Once they were hidden, the robot made a small noise. The SWAT Kats and Aurora watched as one of the guards startled. Signaling his companion, the guard cautiously entered the forest. The three watchers stayed perfectly still as the guard passed within a few feet of them heading toward the robot.

After waiting for a few minutes and hearing no sound, the three quickly but silently scurried back to where the robot had been waiting. They were greeted by the sight of the robot holding the guard firmly. One paw over the guards mouth to silence him the other around his waist restraining him. The guard was frantically trying to throw spells with his paws but, by the confused expression on his face, it wasn't working.

"Perfect! It works here." Aurora said in relief.

"That's certainly good news, so let's take out the rest so we can get down to business." T-Bone said, equally relieved.

"Right. We hit them in a spray pattern then we approach." Aurora said decisively.

The other two nodded and they returned to their previous hiding place. Once they were ready, Aurora hissed out a command.

"Now!"

Instantly, all four fired their negators at the group, insuring all were hit. The group before them never reacted. The negators made no sound or light and caused no sensation. Once certain they'd hit every target, they slowly moved from cover.

The ones guarding instantly went on alert and pointed their staves at the intruders. The ones crouching on the ground, stood up quickly and pointed their paws at the approaching strangers.

Two of them called out a spell. They were immediately shocked when nothing happened.

Aurora was in front with T-Bone and Razor flanking her from behind as they approached. The SWAT Kats had their glovatrix aimed at the group just in case they had to knock some heads in before they could discuss things.

At least three of the group began to charge them but at a sharp command from a female behind them caused them to froze.

Aurora walked up till she stood about five feet from them then halted.

"My name is Aurora Feral. I've come to help you bring freedom to our world." She announced removing her helmet so they could see her better.

"Aurora Feral! But we heard you were dead or captured." The tall, red headed female said in shocked surprise, staring at the strange clothes the female was wearing.

"Nemixor opened a portal into another dimension and shoved me through just before the Red Force Leader's troops destroyed our home." Aurora said, bitter anguish still lacing her voice.

"Why are you only now returning?" The apparent leader of the group asked, anger seeping through her voice.

"I was very young and terrified. I did as Nemixor bid me too.......hide! It wasn't until the Red Force Leader's hunters appeared in my new home that I even realized the war was still going on." Aurora explained. "I remained in fear for my life so stayed in hiding."

Frowning unhappily, her group growled comments of displeasure at that news. The leader stared coldly at this Green Sect female.

"And now you've returned.......why? You apparently were safe." Her voice dripped scorn at that last word. "Why return here and offer us help now?" She demanded.

Though it stung, Aurora could understand their hostility. In her own heart, she felt bad about staying away when so many of her people were suffering but she couldn't change the past. The future of her kind was all that mattered now. She straightened her shoulders and used the command abilities she had learned over her twenty year exile.

"The Red Force Leader invaded my adopted home trying to locate me. He had plans to make me his mate. It was then I knew it was time to come home. Unlike when I first arrived, I am now a trained military leader and my magic has grown. I successfully kept them busy until my companion here....." gesturing to Razor then continuing, ".....and another invented a way to negate magic and helped me capture all of the Red Force Leader's hunters and imprison them. With the help of Razor and a scientist, we brought you more of these magic negators and robots, a special type of warrior, that will help us win our planet back. That's if you'll accept our help." Aurora said, hoping they wouldn't reject her.

The group stared at her in disbelief. Their leader narrowed her eyes, this she-kat apparently believed what she was saying and it was undeniable that none of them could use their magic at this moment, still.......

"I believe you about this 'negator' since it's obvious we can't use our magic, but what is a robot?" She asked.

Razor called behind him, "Robot come, bring your prisoner with you."

Moments later a black metal demon came through the brush holding one of her people firmly but gently in its arms. It walked up to stand next to the strangers and halted. All of her people stared in fear at this strange thing.

"Release your prisoner." Razor instructed it.

The robot gently placed the prisoner on his feet. The Kat rubbed its face and body as he walked quickly away from the strange creature.

"Are you alright, Stran." His leader asked in concern.

"I'm okay. I can't use my magic at all but it didn't harm me." Stran said looking back at his captors with respect. "That thing is incredibly strong. I couldn't move at all."

The leader turned her attention back to Aurora. "It seems a miracle has dropped in our laps." She annouced to her people before addressing the strangers. "You have more of these things as well as the weapon you used on us, is that correct?" She asked.

"Yes! But first I need to know what has been going on since I was sent away. I suggest we go back to where the remains of my sect's dwelling is and talk." Aurora said.

The leader frowned then turned to the others around her. A silent communication went on for a bit before she returned her attention to the three.

"Alright. You lead we'll follow." She said.

Aurora nodded and she and the SWAT Kats led the group back to the Green Sect's ruins but not all the way to where their robots were hidden. They weren't ready to go that far until they had some idea what they were getting into.

She halted them in an area that was once the Green Sect meeting hall. She indicated they sit.

"Don't worry about guards. Our robots can tell if anyone is coming near much faster and sooner than we can. That is how we knew where you were." Aurora told them.

Eyes got round with wonder at that bit of news.

"It is good to have a defense with such sharp eyes and ears. You told us who you are, I suppose it is my turn. I am called Tanara. I am leader of the Yellow Sect. Of the some fifty thousand of us that had existed, there are now only five thousand that we can account for. The same is true of most of the other sects that survived the onslaught of the Red Force Leader's attack. You know, of course, that all your sect that had survived are slaves." Tanara said, eyeing Aurora questioningly.

"Yes, I had but didn't know how many had survived." Aurora said quietly.

"Only some two hundred of your sisters are living. No males survived." Tanara said, a look of sympathy on her face at Aurora's gasp of anguish.

T-Bone reached out a paw of comfort to her for a moment and she smiled wanly at him in appreciation.

"Please tell me what has been going on." Aurora said, when she had regained her composure.

Nodding, pleased by the strength of will in this female, Tanara told them about the resistance force. The tale was a terrible one. The Red Force Sect had succeeded in destroying all the other sects homes and decimating nearly a third of each sects population. The rest that had managed to survive and not be captured and made slaves, banded together in small fighter groups. Unfortunately, all they had managed to do over the years was survive, protecting their weaker members and hiding, striking only when they could manage to do any significant damage which wasn't often. Their life was harsh and unforgiving with many kittens dying from poor medical care, lack of food and clean water or the attacks of their enemy. Tanara's group was one of the few fighter groups left and they had been planning on attacking an outpost nearby because it was too close to where their survivors were holed up.

T-Bone and Razor were tense and angry during the briefing. The depredations of this Red Force Leader was worse than anything Dark Kat had done to Megakat City. It seemed the help they had brought was just in time to save what little of Aurora's world was left.

Her face grim, Aurora took on her command behavior that had led her to be Megakat City's best leader and laid out a plan of action.

"First, it will be necessary to get a hold of all the fighter groups still left, as fast as we can, arm them with negators and robots, then attack at the same time. The Red Force Leader will not expect this and we should be able to defeat him quickly and decisively. I have managed to close his portal which means he cannot open it for at least a few more days. We have the technology to make holding areas that keep their magic negated for as long as we need to but until we can build them here, we will have to have the robots keep firing the negator weapons on a frequent basis to keep the enemy weak. Now just because they can't do magic doesn't mean they are helpless so no one should get complacent when handling the prisoners. Vigilance will win this war.....carelessness will lose it for us." Aurora said firmly.

Tanara and the rest of her group stared at Aurora Feral with new respect. This was a tactician, one who knew war despite not having lived in this one. Tanara wondered just how bad Aurora's adopted world was for her to be so skilled. Perhaps when this war was over, she'd have time to ask the amazing she-kat.


	16. Chapter 16

**HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT**

Chapter 16: Reclaiming a World

Tanara sent runners out. One would go to their stronghold and inform the survivors that they had found help. The others went to find any fighter groups still around.

The only problem now was time. It would take precious time to find the other fighter groups, time for them to reach this remote location and time to train and arm them. They had to hope what they were planning would remain undetected by their enemy since there was nothing they could do to speed things up.

"Wish we could have brought the Turbokat.......would have been faster." T-Bone muttered.

"And it would have been an easy target as well." Razor snorted. T-Bone just growled irritably in response.

Aurora patted him on the shoulder in commiseration. She too hated waiting and wished more than once for her own jet or tank.

Despite her fears, Tanara was forced to give up her plans to take out the outpost that threatened her sect. It would warn the Red Force Leader that something was up. He was already alert to trouble brewing due to the closure of his portal. An attack on one of his outposts would allow him to pinpoint their location.

Knowing this didn't make it any easier for Tanara and Stran to wait and watch, they'd been doing too much of that over the years.

To keep her and the few people she had left with her occupied, Aurora asked them more about what had been going on during the years of her absence and Tanara did the same with her.

"My, those are pretty strange sounding creatures." Tanara said, shaking her head as she tried to picture things like mummies, plantimals, a mutant Kat; let alone the technology Aurora lived with daily. "I can't believe you lived without magic either."

"Yeah, that is really hard to believe for me also," Stran said, a skeptical note in his voice.

"Can't exactly ignore these robots or our weapons." T-Bone said sarcastically.

"That's certainly true." Stran conceded reluctantly. "But really, how could you live without magic?" He asked her with a frown.

"I didn't! I just didn't use it openly except for changing my sex when I worked among Katkind, protecting the secrets I kept in my home with wards, and the occasional use, in secret, in defense of my new home." Aurora said with a shrug.

"Your sex? What do you mean by that?" Tanara asked, confused.

"Well the military forces still harbored some prejudices about females being fighters so to prevent being rejected, I used a touch glamour to hide my sex and appear male." She explained.

"Show me!" Tanara demanded. She'd heard of this talent but no one had felt the need or desire to hide what they were so it had become a lost art, no longer used by anyone she was aware of until now.

Aurora shrugged and did so. Tanara and Stran as well as the other two members of her sect still with them, gasped in amazement at the powerful looking male sitting before them. Tanara and Stran reached out to touch the image and were further amazed. Aurora dispelled the glamour moments later.

"Amazing. You did that with consummate skill and ease. The image looked and felt so real too." Stran said in awe.

"I agree! I've never seen anyone capable of doing that so easily and to hold it for hours on end..... incredible!" Tanara nodded.

Aurora blushed with pride. She hadn't realized this was a unique talent. It was simply a way to hide who she was all these years. It was a nice little boost to her ego and felt good.

"What an amazing place this Megakat City must be." Tanara said thoughtfully. "Tell me, Aurora. If we win this war, will you return home?" She asked seriously.

Aurora went still. They'd been so busy over the past month that she hadn't taken the time to think of the future. "I......I really don't know."

"Understandable. I wouldn't want to be separated from my mate either." Tanara commented, nodding at T-Bone. "That would make such a decision a difficult one."

T-Bone gaped at her then turned to Aurora but met with an equally stunned look.

"Uh.....I'm not sure were mates, exactly." Aurora stuttered.

Tanara snorted and gave them a knowing smile. "We can clearly see the aura of a mated pair."

Aurora blushed and T-Bone had difficulty swallowing. Razor just stared at them both in shock.

Clearing his throat, T-Bone said, "Uh....well....we'll talk about this a bit later when everyone is free and safe."

"Yeah.....later." Aurora muttered uneasily.

"Sure, whatever you say." Tanara said easily, hiding her smirk.

It took over four days before small groups from each of the remaining sects arrived under the cover of dark.

Tanara and Stran made sure they were the ones to greet each group before introducing them to their apparent saviors.

When no more showed up after a day of waiting, the plan to take back their world went into action. Over the next couple of days, Aurora and the SWAT Kats trained the fighters on how to use the negators, taught them strategies that would enable them to use their weapon in the most effective way, and gave each group a robot.

From the intel brought to them by each group, they selected sites to attack that would cause the maximum amount of damage to the Red Force Leader's hold on the planet. Thus prepared, the groups quickly departed once more.

The wait was a bit longer this time as they had to wait until each group quickly trained their people on what to do and then got into position. It was a tense time. While they waited, Aurora T-Bone and Razor taught the yellow sect members with them on self-defense fighting. There wasn't time to make them proficient but they at least had some basics by the time they began to receive via the robots communicators each sect's readiness to begin the attack.

Tanara lead her group with her newest additions to the outpost they had been prepared to attack earlier. Silently, they slipped up to the outpost sitting on a small hill surrounded by the forest. They had climbed a small mountain that butted against one side of the outpost and were within a stone's throw from its walls but out of sight. Now they set in motion the plan to get the defenders attention.

Razor and T-Bone had split from the group and taken up a position that let them see the gate. Using their glovatrix, they fired grappling lines to take them up into a huge tree. Hiding behind the foliage, Razor waited for the signal from Aurora. T-Bone notified her they were in position.

Taking a deep breath and preparing herself, Aurora looked to Tanara and receiving a nod that they were ready, barked the order to attack.

Immediately, Razor fired an explosive round at the gate, shattering it with a loud noise. Shocked, the defenders reacted like ants disturbed by a stick. At first there was no reaction as the commander of the outpost tried to figure out what had destroyed the gate. Then minutes later, they heard someone shouting orders and a large group of soldiers poured through the gate to search for the attackers.

This was the moment Aurora was waiting for. Tanara's group immediately fired their silent weapons on the troops, spraying a wide pattern to insure they got everyone while others of her group fired at the ramparts where other soldiers were manning the walls looking for them.

The robots had been kept in hiding at the base of the tree where the SWAT Kats were and when the attack was called, T-Bone ordered them to fire at the same time.

The robots were their secret weapons. Equipped with sensors that detected magic, it was the robots that would insure no enemy was left with magic to attack them. This was the one thing they told the other groups was how they would be sure all attacks would be successful.

The robots were also the ones that would tell them when it was safe to attack physically. It didn't take long and soon there were roars from many throats as the yellow sect attacked.

Razor and T-Bone fired their weapons and took out large groups of soldiers with weapons red force was totally unused to. Being hit with a tarry substance, huge nets, bolos, and octopus missiles that took out their more brawny members, demoralized the troops and brought a swift end to the conflict.

The prisoners were gathered quickly and marched to a large room within the outpost, most likely a meeting hall and a group of three yellow sect members were left to guard them. They took up a position in a balcony area where they couldn't be taken out and used their magic to keep the prisoners under control as well as judicious use of the negators. A robot was left as well to detect when the negator's effects wore off.

There were cheers and smiles on the faces of the yellow sect members. They had won a fight at last and it felt good.

Out near the gates, Aurora with Tanara listened to the reports coming in telling of the many successes. At the other sites, there had been casualties because they didn't have the advantage of the SWAT Kats weapons, but the robots had made up for some of it. Elated, they called a retreat back the Green Way Sect's old site.

Some twelve hours later, everyone that could come, met the core group for the final assault on the Red Force's fortress.

"This will be the most difficult part of defeating Derek the Strong." Tanara said grimly, giving the name of the Red Force Leader's to T-Bone and Razor for the first time.

"Derek the Strong? What kind of name is that." T-Bone muttered to Razor. His partner just shrugged and made a sign for his friend to hush.

"Derek has his stronghold on Iron Ridge Mountains. It's only accessible by a narrow path up the south side. His troops will see us very easily since there is no cover. Do you have any ideas on how we are going to get to him?" She asked the three.

"The only way I can think of is the Turbokat." T-Bone said bluntly.

"Yeah, except it's not here." Aurora said in annoyance.

"Then we should get it!" Razor said seriously. "T-Bone's right! The Turbokat can fly in silent mode and won't be seen or heard if we come in by night. I know its asking a lot, Feral, but that is the only way we're going to take the fortress."

"The second Derek spots the Turbokat, it's history as well as all of us aboard it." Aurora said angrily.

"Not if I equip it with a negator big enough to spray the area." Razor said firmly.

Aurora gaped at him. Tanara stared at him angrily. "If it was possible for you to have done that we wouldn't have had to take the outposts the way we did!"

"No, we couldn't bring the jet until we knew the situation and time was against us. We needed to act fast but now we're in the home stretch and we have the advantage still. Only now would the jet be the best offense for this final strike." Razor explained.

"Kat's Alive! You're right!" Aurora sighed, shaking her head. Sometimes she forgot just how smart this Kat was until he said or did things like this. "Okay, let's do this." She said as she made for the spot where she had first opened the portal.

She laid out her tools and quickly set up her altar. "You two go through and get your jet. I'll close this door and give you......thirty minutes?" She asked as she quickly got herself ready.

"No, better make it two hours before you open again. I have to get a negator installed with Hackle's help and load more weapons aboard. We'll hurry but I'll need every one of those two hours." Razor said, wincing at Aurora's put upon expression but not backing down.

Sighing in resignation, Aurora prepared to open the portal. "Alright, two hours it is. Get ready to leap." She warned them.

Razor and T-Bone stood to one side of her and waited tensely. Moments later the portal to their world opened showing them Professor Hackle's laboratory and an anxious old Kat standing nearby.

They leaped and the portal snapped close behind them.

"Goodness. Where's Commander Feral?" Hackle asked in concern.

"She's waiting for us on the other side. We've managed to take out more than half the Red Forces soldiers but the fortress where their leader is holed up is too well guarded and remote for an assault by ground forces. We've come back for the Turbokat." T-Bone said quickly.

"Professor, we need to fix up a mega-sized negator beam for the jet and fast. Also more robots if you can build them quickly. T-Bone used the Professor's old truck and load up weapons for both the jet and our glovatrix's while we work on the jet." Razor said quickly.

"Roger, buddy. Keys Professor?" T-Bone asked holding out his palm.

Hackle was a bit bewildered by the fast-moving events but he reached into his pocket and handed T-Bone his truck keys.

"Back as fast as I can." The tabby said over his shoulder as he raced away.

"Okay, Professor, let's you and I get busy." Razor said urgently as he headed for the Professor's lab.

Shaking his head, Hackle hobbled quickly after the smaller of the SWAT Kats.


	17. Chapter 17

**HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT**

Chapter 17: The Final Push

Aurora rested while she waited, as did the fighters. Careful cook fires were started and people took the time to eat. Tanara brought hot food to Aurora's side and sat with her.

"Thank you." Feral sighed and smiled taking the plate of food. "Tanara, the jet is a huge flying machine. It will need a very large portal. Can you and a few others help boost my power for this?"

Tanara frowned in surprise. "Just how big is this 'jet.'"

"About the size of the assembly grounds at the outpost we just defeated." Aurora said, smiling wanly at the gape- mouthed look she received.

"Goddess!! That big??" Tanara finally blurted in shock.

"I'm afraid so. Can you help?"

"We're going to have to but it's not going to be easy."

"I know. How many do you think it will take?"

"Uhm......perhaps ten of us." Tanara guessed.

Aurora winced. That was a lot of power pouring through her but there really wasn't a choice.

"When I've finished eating, I'll gather the ones I think will be the best ones for the job." Tanara sighed.

Aurora nodded and applied herself to her rapidly cooling food.

Meanwhile back in Megakat City, Razor was just getting the new negator weapon hooked up while the Professor was manufacturing more robots. He was so focused on his work, he never heard his partner return and begin to load the jet with weapons and some of the completed robots.

They managed to finish at the same time. Razor climbed down from the cockpit and went beneath the jet to check his connections. T-Bone walked up to his side and watched.

Razor finally noticed him. "Back already?"

"Yeah, and loaded everything. The Professor just finished the last of the robots and they are loaded too." T-Bone nodded.

"Great! Well I'm finally finished. We're as ready as we can be. Got ammo for my glovatrix." Razor asked as he closed the hatch on the wiring he had been checking.

"Yep, on the table over there." T-Bone pointed. Razor walked over and began loading his wrist weapon.

Professor Hackle walked in with a robot following him holding a tray of food. "You two need to eat before you take off." He told them, signaling the robot to set the tray down on the table Razor stood at.

"Good idea Professor. Let's see.....we have fifteen minutes left before Feral opens the portal. Hope she figured out how to open it large enough. I don't think she has enough personal power to do it alone." Razor said worriedly, as he grabbed a sandwich and began to eat.

"I'm sure she's thought of that, Razor." T-Bone said with assurance as he finished one sandwich and grabbed another.

Some minutes later, they'd finished then used the bathroom before getting aboard the jet and waiting for the portal to open. Hackle had wished them good luck then moved out of the room since a portal that large could pull him in as well. He'd had his robot servant clear a large space near the area the first portal had been then they left the room.

Five minutes later a glowing spot grew to a huge hole that showed the forest where the group waited for them. T-Bone frowned as he saw a very small opening for the jet above the people watching them.

As he watched, apparently an order had been given and the people gaping quickly scrambled out of the way and hid in the trees leaving T-Bone a large area to take the jet through and hover but not land.

"We're going to have to hover and rise up above the trees to find a landing spot, Razor." T-Bone told his partner.

"Yeah, I can see that. Just hope we don't have to go far or we'll be seen before we want to be." Razor said grimly.

T-Bone didn't respond to that as he revved the engines then went to hover barely five feet from the lab floor as he carefully glided the jet forward and carefully squeezed it through the opening. As soon as the jet cleared the portal, T-Bone sent the jet upward just far enough so that Razor could find them a landing site.

"T-Bone four o'clock position......see it?"

"Got it!" He acknowledged, taking the jet to the rather small landing spot near a lake to the south of the groups location. He landed quickly and shut the engines.

Through their radios they heard Aurora calling them.

"Yeah, babe. Everything okay?" T-Bone asked quickly.

"Yes, just very tired. The portal is closed and we'll be coming your way so stay put. Give me your location." She said, her voice obviously strained from the effort she'd made bringing them there.

Razor quickly relayed their location. "Better relax buddy. This will be our last chance for a rest before we attack." He told his partner.

"Good idea. We've been on the go without a break for a while." T-Bone sighed as he made himself as comfortable as he could and took a nap.

It was more than forty minutes later when their radio announced the groups arrival. Razor lowered the ramp then he and T-Bone jumped down into the cargo hold to greet their guests.

The Caledorians were awed by the huge machine. They climbed aboard following their leaders inside, though a bit afraid as shown by their wide eyes and wild looks. The leaders were nervous but soothed their followers and got ready for the ride of their lives.

"Okay, everyone! What we're going to do is sweep over the fortress and fire the negator as we do so. Just to be on the safe side, we'll do this at least three times before landing inside the place. We'll have to wait until full dark to actually do this so we'll take our time flying toward its vicinity." Razor announced to everyone before signaling the leaders to come forward for a meeting. The rest of the fighters were told to sit on the floor and relax.

Aurora took over the meeting. "Alright, we're taking a risk flying there but if T-Bone flies very high, no one will see us. It will make your ears feel tight so make sure everyone just swallows hard or pinches their noses and blows." She demonstrated.

"This will clear your ears. The jet is fairly quiet when they aren't doing high g's so no one should get too afraid. Just keep them calm. When we are able to land, you've already have your orders as to where you will each take your groups for the assault. Each group will have at least five robots with them. Now is there any questions." She asked.

There were only a few nervous ones that she or Razor answered. Satisfied, the leaders returned to their groups and sat with them.

Razor, Aurora and T-Bone climbed up into the cockpit and strapped in. Taking it slow, T-Bone took the jet up by VTOL mode and rose to the level just below where oxygen would be needed and then went into forward motion.

There were nervous exclamations from below but no one panicked. It took more than two hours to reach the fortress. Darkness was still an hour off by the time they arrived. Checking his fuel gauge, T-Bone could see they could safely go to hover and wait without worrying about running out of fuel.

Aurora went below and told everyone to rest as they were holding position until full dark, letting them know the target was just below them. There were looks of relief and excitement. Soon they would have their world back and they could hardly wait.

Aurora climbed back up. She sighed. "Well, despite being a little shaken by this form of transportation, everyone is doing well and is excited about the battle to come. Hopefully, it will be short and complete."

"The enemy are well trained soldiers and there are probably a force of some one hundred thousand of them down there," Razor guessed. "We will have to hit them fast and hard if we are to win. The loss of their magic will make them panic at first then the sight of the robots should disturb them even more, enough to give us the upper paw and make the difference on whether we win or lose."

"Yes, I think you're right." She murmured then went silent staring out the window. Razor didn't bother her as he checked and rechecked his weapons.

T-Bone allowed his mind to relax and ready itself for the battle to come. For a time there was silence except for the murmur of voices below them.

A little over an hour later, T-Bone gave a warning which Aurora passed to the ones in the hold then they were flying lower. As soon as he was about to reach the fortress, Razor turned on the negator and began to spray a wide beam of energy over the huge mountain base as they swept passed.

_Some two hours earlier.........._

In the fortress, Derek the Strong was pacing his strategy room angrily, his generals and advisor watching him in trepidation. He was furious and his body glowed with his magical energy.

"Have we heard from the outposts?" He barked coldly.

"No sire! Even the messengers we sent to check have not returned. Silence is all we get from them." His advisor said carefully.

"What is going on!" He roared, not really expecting an answer. Hours ago his portal had shut for no reason he could determine then he sensed a small burst of energy signifying the opening of a portal but it vanished before he could pinpoint it. It happened again two hours ago but this time it was a big surge of power but again it vanished after being open less than ten minutes. Next, his outposts suddenly failed to respond to a routine check-in an hour ago. He was angry and uneasy. Though he sent his own power out to try and determine if he could feel what was happening all he got for his efforts was a headache and silence. Not even a murmur of magical energy could be felt at any of his outposts. It made no sense.....except for one and he refused to belief such could be the case. None of the other sects had any power strong enough to defeat him. He'd made sure of that over two decades ago.

He continued to pace tensely. A premonition of trouble kept trying to get his attention but he absolutely refused to acknowledge it.

He moved to the window and stared out at the gathering gloom. He had the feeling something was waiting to happen out there in the darkness........something that was just waiting for the right moment........growling under his breath he turned from the window and stared at each of his generals. None of them would meet his eyes.

Before he could think of something to say a strange feeling passed over him. He frowned and returned to the window. He could see nothing yet he could tell something was there.

He continued to stare into the night sky until he caught something dark passing overhead. He blinked in confusion. He made a gesture to draw it toward him with his magic and that's when he knew. He roared in fury as he tried spell after spell with no results.

"We are under attack!" He roared. "Muster the army....now!"

His generals ran to do his bidding, each going to where their squadron waited for orders. As they ran, each tried to do magic and was appalled to discover they couldn't.

Rousting their troops, they warned them they were without magic and to fight as they had been trained. An enemy had sneaked in and taken their power. Whoever it was must be crushed swiftly.

The troops poured out of their barracks and mustered in the large assembly area that is until a huge shape started to drop on them and forced them to scatter in terror. As soon as the strange shape landed, a door opened and out poured a straggly force of fighters made up of what was left of the sects they had decimated but with them were two unusual strangers who fired weird weapons that took many of the soldiers down swiftly.

It was utter chaos. The generals had a hard time gathering their troops so they could attack this enemy in force. Every time they tried, strange walking metal things fired odd weapons on them and scattered the army again and again.

In the midst of this nightmare, Razor, Aurora, T-Bone and three sect leaders that included Tanara, charged for the keep, heading for the heart of the red force.....Derek the Strong. Fighting inside the castle was fierce. Only the SWAT Kats' weapons helped them forge ahead.

Aurora used her magic and her enforcer skills to get them to the top of the castle. She'd taken a few hits but none bad enough to stop her. T-Bone guarded her, keeping the worst of the action away much to her annoyance. He ignored her sour looks. He was a protector and that wasn't going to change. Razor barreled ahead until they spilled into Derek's work room.

The big Kat-like male whirled around toward the door and stared in shock. It was the female he had been told he should marry. The reports he'd received had warned him she was formidable but he didn't take them seriously. Her magic was strong, that he would admit, but a threat to him.....no way.

But here she was with two strangers from that other world and there was fire in her eyes. He still didn't think she was his match. He made the mistake of charging her and was caught by surprise when she came at him and did something he didn't quite see that sent him flying toward a wall to smack against it. Stunned and furious, he rolled to his feet only to have his arm grabbed and once more go flying by a slim but powerful form and sent into another wall.

This time he rolled away and managed to get his feet and take a fighting stance. It did him no good because the larger of the two strangers raised an odd weapon on his wrist and fired something at him. It struck him with the power of a horse's kick and pinned him with metal tines against the wall behind him. He struggled against it but it was firmly wedged in the stone behind him.

He hung panting while glaring at the female who approached him with fire in her eyes. She fetched him a right hook that made his head ring.

"That's for all my people you've enslaved or killed. Your reign is over." She hissed coldly at him.

Frowning, he stared at her. "How......how did you manage this?" He demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said cuttingly without giving him an answer.

Suddenly there was a loud cheering going on. The female and her companions went to the window and looked out. The battle was over and they were the victors.

Aurora was smiling when she turned around to leave the room. The SWAT Kats had fierce grins on their faces as they pulled the ex-leader from the wall and put cuffs on him. They hauled him down the stairs where the victors were gathered.


	18. Chapter 18

**HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT**

Chapter 18: Epilogue

More than a week had passed and the planetary population was still gradually learning their war was finally over. The surviving leaders of the various sects except the red, made up a new council government for their world. Aurora was the Green Sect's council member but she only agreed as long as they understood she would not be residing on Caledor.

That had caused some consternation but there was no changing her mind. She promised to visit once a month to hear complaints, solve problems, and handle the running of the sect. There wouldn't be much since her sect had nearly been decimated and those that had survived needed lots of care to heal the physical and emotional damaged they had suffered. It would take decades before there were enough of them to even make a sect.

The red sect were locked up in a prison that was made up of their leaders former headquarters. Razor spent a great deal of time with a large staff of guards and engineers to teach them, how to monitor the huge negator he built to keep the red sect helpless.

He had discovered a way with Hackle's assistance, to alter the negator from a purely technological device based on science to one that could run entirely on magic. This allowed the inhabitants to be able to use it to lock up any who broke the law, making it the first prison of its kind on Caledor.

Razor also trained the engineer's on some basic robotic knowledge so they would know how to deal with the robot army Professor Hackle bequeathed them. It would help the Caldorian's to keep the peace as well as help rebuild their world.

Derek the Strong, however, faced a different fate. His crimes were the most heinous and putting him in with his former soldiers was not a good idea. He required a more permanent form of incarceration that would prevent him being a threat ever again. So after discussing many different options, the fledgling council finally decided on sending Derek into another dimension where he could live out his life and not harm anyone else. Despite his howls of fury, he was summarily banished to a dimension where magic would not work..

As for the SWAT Kats, the grateful people of the planet put on a huge party and celebration for them including Aurora, who was mortally embarrassed by all the attention.

"They love you babe and they need this to feel better about themselves. They are free again and you're responsible," her mate murmured in her ear as yet another toast and cheers were directed her way.

"I know...its just a little overwhelming. I only did what I felt was right," she muttered, still glowing with embarrassment but her dark coat hid most of it.

"Well, how about we just slip away then? The party is winding down anyway and we'd like to get home," T-Bone suggested softly.

She flashed him a grateful smile and planted a kiss on his lips. "Best suggestion I've heard all day. Let's go!"

Grinning in amusement, T-Bone stood up, waved to several people he'd gotten to know while Aurora slipped out of her seat and snuck out behind him. Razor had noted her departure and gave his partner a questioning look.

Without saying anything, his partner gave a brief nod and a tilt of his head toward the Turbokat, that could be seen through the window of the banquet hall, to indicate they were leaving. A small smile and a look of eagerness crossed Razor's face as he too got up and followed his partner out of the hall.

On the way out, Aurora sent a runner to go get the members that had helped her originally to open the portal. It took only fifteen minutes for them to arrive and by then, Aurora had already completed the preparations and was waiting for the others to join her.

"Aurora, I wish I had more time to get to know you better but I know you have much to do in your adopted home. Perhaps we can get a little time when I see you next mont,." Tanara suggested warmly, giving her a hug.

Returning the hug and grinning back at the brave yellow sect leader, Aurora said, "I'd like that. You're a great warrior and I know you'll do a wonderful job helping our world get back on its feet. However, I don't envy you all the work that's facing you to accomplish that. Also, don't forget, I'll be bringing back all my red force prisoners on my return trip, so insure you have a guard detail ready to receive them."

"We'll be ready," Tanara assured her. Grinning, she turned to T-Bone. "You take care of her, warrior. She is very important to us."

"I promise. She's very important to me too, you know," T-Bone said solemnly.

After saying farewell to all the others standing near, the three boarded the Turbokat. With no fanfare, the Turbokat lifted a few feet from the ground and carefully went through the yawning opening of the portal, appearing once more in Professor Hackle's lab.

Sighing in relief, T-Bone lowered the Turbokat to the ground but didn't shut down as they planned to leave immediately. Aurora jumped down and aided her brethren in closing the portal. She swayed on her feet when it finally closed with an audible pop, her body limp with exhaustion.

"You okay, kitten?" T-Bone asked worriedly, as he held her close.

"I'll be alright, just takes a lot out of me is all."

"So things went well?" Professor Hackle asked as he and Dr. Sinian approached them to find out what had happened.

"Perfectly and your robots did themselves proud. We left a world free of tyranny and making its way back to a peaceful existence," T-Bone said grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, that is wonderful news and I am grateful my robots are finally doing what I hoped they'd be doing here...helping a world be a better place." He said with a broad and happy smile.

"My people are very pleased with them, Professor. It will help them recover so much faster without having to overuse magic to do it," Aurora said warmly.

"I'm happy to hear it!"

"I agree, that is fantastic news, but I thought you would be staying on your world, Aurora?" Dr. Sinian asked, surprise in her voice.

"No, I have too many duties here as well as there. I couldn't, in good conscious, leave Megakat City at the mercy of an incompetent leader not with those omegas still around. The good news is now I'll be able to use magic to get rid of them. However, I still will appear male and no one but us here will know what and who I really am and that must remain a secret. Clear?" She said firmly.

"Of course. None shall hear of it from me," Hackle said solemnly.

"Nor from me, Commander, though taking on so much responsibility could be detrimental to your health. You need to take care of yourself because so many will now depend on you and that's a heavy burden for any one person to deal with," Dr. Sinian warned her gently.

"Thank you for your concern and I'll do my best...but it won't be easy..." she sighed, shaking her head at the enormity of the task she'd set herself.

"Just don't overextend yourself Commander. You have a right to rest too, you know," Hackle chided her, almost reading her mind.

"I'll see that she does, Professor, don't worry. After all, I'm her mate," T-Bone growled, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist.

She squeaked in surprise.

The Professor's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Indeed?" Dr. Sinian was rather nonplused herself at this unexpected news.

"According to her people we are mates. So, I'll be making sure she takes care of herself," T-Bone repeated. Aurora just stared at him in shock but before she could object, he gave her a passionate kiss.

They were both breathing hard when they parted. Razor just rolled his eyes behind his mask

"Well, congratulations you two," the Professor said, eyes gleaming with pleased surprise.

"That's wonderful and may I say, I'm pleased that you decided to stay, Aurora. The enforcers and Megakat City need you here," Abi said sincerely.

Aurora smiled at them both, still feeling very giddy after that hot kiss. She waved at the two scientists as the three headed for the Turbokat.

"How about I fly and drop you two lovebirds off at Feral's apartment? Then I can go home and finally get some rest, I'm bushed!" Razor snorted in amusement at the pair making goo goo eyes at each other.

"That work for you, love?" T-Bone purred in her ear, questioningly, as he prepared to jump to the cockpit.

"Uh...okay...it's really too late in the day to do much else," she agreed demurely, unable to think of a reason to say no with his body so close to hers.

The three leaped to the wing, Razor took the pilot's seat and T-Bone with Aurora, took the weapon's seat and jump seat, respectively.

After a wonderfully relaxing evening, Feral returned to work. He didn't explain to anyone where he'd been for the last few days but since the city had been fairly quiet and the strange magic users were safely jailed, no one called him on it.

All except Steele, who whined about the paperwork load and Feral failing to notify him that he would be missing and out of communication for several days. Feral just told him it was secret and on a need to know basis only then booted him from his office. Sighing in relief, he got down to work to undo what Steele had done to his files.

A month later, in the dead of night and with fake orders in paw, Feral and warriors from her home world came and took the prisoners of the red force leader. They hurriedly hauled them in two big trucks...Razor secretly drove one while Aurora drove another...toward an abandoned airfield. T-Bone waited for them in the Turbokat.

The prisoners were loaded aboard the jet quickly with their guards then Aurora opened the portal with the help of other sect members from the other side. Soon the prisoners were being taken to the prison back on their own world once more. After dealing with affairs that needed her attention, she finished up within four days and returned to Megakat City. Her only explanation was the prisoners had been extradited to a place where they couldn't use their magic ever again.

Ms. Briggs had been very suspicious of all this but Feral would only tell her that he had taken care of their problem legally but he couldn't discuss it further with her. She would have to be satisfied that a serious threat had been taken away. Though unhappy, Callie dropped it. She did notice, though, that Feral got along much better with the SWAT Kats than before.

She knew Feral couldn't legally accept the SWAT Kats as part of the defense team against Megakat City's enemies but he did make it clear he would tolerate their presence as long as they didn't break the law and that made her happy. Now if only they could get rid of the omegas things would be truly wonderful.

As life got back to normal, Aurora found T-Bone taking every opportunity to be with her. He was extremely careful, slipping into her apartment late at night to be with her and off again, early in the mornings. She couldn't complain, he was an exceptional lover and she needed the TLC.

Rather than risk him being spotted, she gave in and made arrangements with him for a set time when they wanted to be together, then she would send for him by magic. Jake found it startling at times to have his partner just pop in at breakfast time, a look of contentment on the tabby's face.

He sighed, resigned that his partner was well and truly mated to the beautiful Aurora but he was happy for his best friend and hoped one day to be equally lucky.

Though she was never obvious, Aurora now used her magic a little more frequently to help fight the omegas. Less of her enforcers were being killed and the city suffered less damage. No one ever learned that the powerful male known as Ulysses Feral was actually female.

Without anyone being aware of it, she and the SWAT Kats had naturally fallen into the habit of working together. Often the SWAT Kats would herd an omega into a secluded area where Aurora could then dispatch them.

This was how they finally got rid of Viper. She used her magic to remove his mutant abilities leaving Purvis back to his original form. He was arrested and would not be released for quite some time. Turmoil found her fleet returned to the country she came from and a barrier preventing her from ever returning to Megakat City.

This brought some measure of peace to the city. They still had Dark Kat and the Pastmaster to deal with but at the moment those two remained invisible.

T-Bone was now able to enjoy his mate more without interruption. They talked about finding themselves a place of their own but hadn't seriously pursued it yet. One day, perhaps, Aurora could reveal herself and declare T-Bone as her mate but, until that time they behaved as a loving couple in private and as antagonists in public.

What the future held for them, they didn't know but for now, they were blissfully happy.


End file.
